Ritual
by deathskeith
Summary: A vampire dances with a human of the church. A love forbidden by their god. This vampire will do anything to get the flesh of the angel that he desires. Anything. Re-edited
1. Starting your dance

_**Disclaimer: Do not own. **_

_**Romance, yaoi, violence. Five some if you're lucky. My first fic involving a vampire. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Naruto stared at the statue before him, their lady and their goddess. She smiled kindly down at him, silently promising nothing but happiness if asked.

"Lady Malashee, protect me, guide me and show me my path," the young blond whispered, holding Malashee's cross secure against his chest. The small silver chain shined against his robes, partly illuminating the hall around him, bathed in candle light. The statue he stared at was of a woman with a large bouquet of flowers. A ring of roses placed delicately around her head, acting as her diadem of faith and serenity. Two children sat at her feet, one a boy, the other a girl. The two unborn children as they called them. The two souls that were given and taken in one day from the maiden. The little boy represented courage and passage. The girl represented innocence and faith in all things. Two reminders and two sacrifice to their meanings. The blond sat on the small steps leading to the altar from which his father, the high priest of the Church of the Kingdom of Malashee would stand during mass. His father often told him how much he represented the unnamed boy. Courage and passage showed you were a man. The blond sat on the last step leading up to the high plat form, looking out to the row of chairs that people would sit and pray. The high glass windows were dark and bathed in shadows, reflecting the darkness of the outside and of the twilight hour of eleven. And still the blond's father had not returned.

_"We are going to investigate a possible follower of the vampires. Stay by our lady, she will guide and protect you my son, keep her near and evil will not approach you. Please stay safe. I will be back before midnight."_

His father had told him these words before he left with a group of men. He noticed the worried glance his father cast him before mounting his horse and taking off toward the edge of town. They had all feared that a new vampire lord had descended upon them. Taking refuge on the edge of the village and seeking the villagers as prey. Many had already died or been turned, later to be found and killed by crucifics. His father had preformed exorcisms on the ones who wished to be freed. Naruto as a part of his training was required to be there and assist. He as a trainee had little spirit power but would develop it and become stronger with age. Other villagers simple perished if they had gone against the church and their lady. Naruto thought sadly of the sacrifices that needed to be made to not let their world fall to vampires. He had seen the bodies hanging from trees that committed suicide. Slipping knives into their eyes or hearts. Slashing at their wrists or forcibly drowning them selves by tying heavy rocks to the back of their heads and leaning forward into the water. Never to rise since the rock, so heavy, held them down from their natural instinct to get up. Drowning yourself was hard, and they wanted to get it right the first time. Naruto couldn't understand why they chose such a torturous death, maybe to punish themselves? He never knew.

"Devils . . . " Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and laying a hand on the cross that adorned his chest. He stroked the metal and fiddled with the chain with his index finger.

"Angels . . . " a voice whispered, clear and high up into the rafters of the church. He went un heard by the blond as he sat down on one of the arches supporting the roof. The vampire sat and watched his prey, watched as gentle candle light played against the skin of the boy's face. The angel he watched was dressed in blue and white robes. The vampire licked his lips and started to grow impatient.

"He would look much better dressed in red velvet and silk . . . " the vampire closed his eyes and began to hum a tune lightly. The sound carried and traveled lightly to the boy's ears. Naruto's eyes began to lid heavily, his body suddenly moving of its own accord. He lowered his hand from his chest and shifted on the step.

_In a field of wild flowers . . . Will you dance with me?_

Naruto stood without realizing it and walked down the steps to the churches long aisle. He took long strides and made it halfway down the red carpet.

_Come and dance with me . . . A dance of eternal darkness?_

Naruto raised his arms and closed them around his body, hugging himself and swaying in place. His hands tightly gripped his hips, moving sensually and carefully.

_It's not so bad . . . It will feel good . . . Holding you against me in our dance?_

The vampire smiled and carefully floated down to the floor, humming and watching as he made his hypnotized angel dance. His traveling cloak shifted around his ankles before touching the floor as he began to watch. Naruto swayed carefully and reached one arm toward the vampire. A strong look of longing and desperation in his eyes as he looked at the newly approaching stranger. The vampire moved forward and took the white clad gloved hand of his angel in his own. He pulled his doll toward him and circled an arm carefully around his waist, resting a hand lightly on his back side, sensually sliding it down to his back thigh. Naruto's clouded eyes stared at him for a moment, slowly his eye lids lowered and completely closed. The vampire captured his other hand and started waltzing to their own world's tune. Gently resting his forehead against a tan one and staring into beautiful clouded blue eyes.

_These flowers beneath my feet are not crushed . . . _

_They live again with the new moon . . . Live again with the moon like you and me?_

Naruto threw his head back in their waltz. Hair swaying and the line of his neck perfectly curved. The chain around his neck glistened and bounced against his chest. The vampire licked his lips and breathed in shakily, his eyes burned with need and lust. Naruto's breath hitched and he opened his eyes, clouded with the rhythm. The vampire pulled the blond against him and buried his face in the silky corn flower hair, spinning them and moving gently up and down the aisle.

_I dance to show you . . . I dance to own you, love me in the moon . . . _

_Love me in the light of the demonic moon?_

The vampire smiled and stopped their dancing. Naruto blinked, unable to un fog his eyes. It was as if he was dreaming and moving in that dream, his body was heavy and relaxed, but managing to still stand up right. The vampire brought a hand up and unbuttoned the buttons on the collar of the robe, gently and smoothly pulling it down until the boy's collar bone was exposed. He scented along the bone and could practically feel the pulse point throbbing in the boy's neck.

"You smell wonderful, as wonderful as day shine. Amazing how a human male could smell better than any other women I have sucked dry . . . I think . . . I will make you mine . . . Mine until the end of eternity."

_You smell sweet . . . You make me drunk from your essence and life . . . _

_Let me live, give me life from your own?_

The silver of the chain glittered against the tan, suns kissed, flesh of the blond's neck line. He ran his tongue the length of the chain, tasting the metallic and coldness on his tongue. The blond's natural skin oil was against the chain, symbolizing that the blond wore the chain constantly, probably never taking it off. The vampire brought the same hand to the boy's hair and gripped it, pulling his doll's head back and his neck to a perfect arch like in their waltz. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_Life from your beauty, live for me and for me only . . . _

_You are mine to cherish and worship . . . _

His eyes turned red and his fangs descended from his mouth, protruding past his bottom lip. Naruto only stood there, still lost under the hypnotic powers and the tune gently being hummed in his head. Slowly a pair of lips kissed his collar bone, a tongue following the bone to the boy's smooth neck. He took a deep breath and kissed the pulse point, his tongue making a small circle around it before his lips completely covered the area.

_Mine and mine alone . . . _

_Do we dance to our tune as you become my bride?_

"DEMON! RELEASE HIM!" a voice bellowed, followed by a gunfire. The sound seemed to amplify in the large cathedral like church, making the stain glass windows shake in their frames. A string of pain crossed the vampire's vision. He dropped the body in his arms to the floor. His hand reached up and grasped his arm, crimson flowed beneath his fingers. Naruto landed on his knees, his head bowed and his eyes blinking rapidly, finally taking in his surroundings. His brain barely registered falling to the floor or hearing a gun shot. He lifted his head and saw his father standing at the end of the aisle. A group of about four men behind him with either guns or crossbows. He lifted his gloved hand and covered his neck, feeling exposed and frightened.

"Naruto! My son! Come quickly! Get away from the demon!" his father shouted, his own chain bouncing hard against his chest as he spoke. His eyes were wild and his glasses threatened to come off. He reached out with one hand and desperately beckoning his son to him as if it would make him rise faster. Naruto quickly got to his feet and swaying as he ran. He bumped into the edge of the church seats as he passed, almost knocking himself over or losing his footing. His father ran at him and quickly led them at the back of the group of men who were staring with hate at the vampire. Naruto hazily collapsed into his father's arms. The priest set him down and gave a strong look of hate toward the demon. Trying to burn holes through him with his eyes alone. He rose from his son's figure and adjusted his glasses.

"MONSTER! How dare you go after my son? Your kind has already killed too many! Taken too many! You will not leave this church alive!" the priest bellowed. The men around him took that as a sign and started shooting at the vampire. Bullets and arrows flying and desperate to hit their targets. The vampire quickly teleported and wound up standing by Lady Malachee's statue. He hid behind it and waited for his injury to recover.

"Who are you demon? I have not seen your face! You are not a consumed villager?" one of the men asked, a gun pointed in the vampire's direction. The demon came out from behind the statue, recovered and angry looking.

"I am the new vampire lord! I am Sasuke Von Uchiha! How dare you interrupt my ritual? Hand over the boy if you value all your lives!" Sasuke roared, causing the walls around them to shake. The priest checked his son's neck and found no puncture wounds. He sighed in relief, grasping the cross around his neck.

"I see no puncture in the flesh demon! My son is not yours! Be gone from this world!" the priest yelled, holding up his own cross, he began to chant. The men around him joined in and followed the priest's movements. Sasuke hissed and covered his ears. The sound seemed to go through him, causing him to cry out in pain. Large wings covered his back as they emerged from his body. He lifted himself from the altar and into the air. With great speed he flew at them. The priest held his cross in the air as Sasuke drew near. A barrier formed, causing Sasuke to be knocked back into the air and crashing into the Lady Malachee's statue. The statue didn't break and caused Sasuke to land in front of it with a painful thump. The men raised their guns and aimed to strike. Sasuke picked himself up and jumped behind the statue, stray gunfire went past him and hit the brick wall. He quickly ran toward the window and faced them.

"You humans will pay. I will come for what I seek and next time . . . I shall have it!" Sasuke lifted his great bat like wings and blew a gust of wind in their directions. They shielded their eyes and the priest pulled his son's body to his own to protect the boy's face. Sasuke quickly smashed the windows with his arms and legs. He flew out them and into the night air, soaring off into the direction of the full moon. The men spat curses at him and reloaded their guns and arrows. Naruto opened his eyes and looked toward his father. The priest pulled the boy into a sitting position and examined him.

"Naruto, son, are you all right? Did the demon hurt you?" Naruto shook his head and re buttoned his collar, straightening it and fixing the chain of his neckless. The priest helped him to stand while he addressed the men.

"The vampire will stay away for now, please alert the town that the lord of the vampires has shown himself. Tell ever one to ready their crucifixes. I must mend to my son. The demon's tune is still within him. If it is not taken out, eventually he will begin to seek the vampire if the vampire wishes it. Raphael, please help me." The man nodded and went over to Naruto, picking the boy up and carrying him bridal style. The priest motioned for him to follow, leading them to the priest's private library at the side of the church.

"Place him on the table please." Naruto was set down, his father moved over him and inspected his son's face.

"Stay still, Naruto." The priest grasped his neckless and began to chant. Naruto felt his body twitch as if his skin was burning. He yelled out as his father's cross began to vibrate and glow in his hand. Raphael came over and pushed the boy's shoulder's down, keeping him in place. His father touched his forehead and almost immediately his body started to relax. The man released him and stood back. His head began to clear itself of Sasuke's presence as he sat up on the table. His father set his hands on his shoulders.

"What . . . Happened?" Naruto asked, rubbing his neck.

"A vampire entered the church and tried to turn you. Thank goodness we were in time getting back. It's a mess down in the village. People are panicking. I think it would be safer for everyone if we alerted them of the demon's presence." Naruto nodded and stood. He cast his father a smile.

"Thank you, dad. I could have . . . I can't believe he was able to enter holy ground. It's unbelievable." Naruto stood and moved his bangs out of his eyes. His eyes widened and he looked on the verge of panic.

"I'm next! I'm going to die aren't I?" the blond yelled, looking at his father. The man looked at him stern and shook his head.

"No. I won't allow it. Calm down and go to sleep. We will discuss things further in the morning." His father walked over to him and took one of his hands. Naruto took deep breaths and nodded.

"A-All right. Good night." Naruto bowed in respect and left the room, heading toward the courtyard. The priest watched him go and sighed in relief.

"The vampire will be back. Now that Naruto is on his list, the vampire won't stop," Raphael whispered. The priest nodded in head and fixed his glasses on his nose.

"I will worry about that. If necessary, I will send my son into hiding. But for now, make sure the town is aware of what is going on. I don't need any more deaths." Raphael nodded and exited the room. The priest walked out to the altar and stared at the statue.

"May our Lady save us, please help my son . . . " he begged, kissing the cross around his neck. He bowed one last time and exited the Cathedral, following Naruto to their home in the back of the court yard. Naruto was already asleep by the time he got there. The boy looked tense, shifting every few moments and mumbling in his sleep. He finally settled when his father walked over and gently touched his forehead. His father stared at him, fear clear in his eyes.

"Naruto . . . I won't let anything happen. I'll find a way to protect you . . . My son . . . " he sighed, brushing his son's hair.

_Like his mother . . . _

He gently closed his son's door and walked to his own room for a night of troubling sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	2. Returning your dance

**Disclaimer: Me no own, sorry about the lateness, but I just recently remembered. Here it is, enjoys! **

_**Ritual Chapter 2**_

* * *

Naruto suddenly woke in the middle of the night to singing. He sat up and looked around his room, everything was dark. His usual things were in place, a dresser, a mirror, clothes on the chair. Nothing but moon light filtered in through his room window. The moon played with his glass window designs. He lay his head back down and closed his eyes. He moved to lie on his back, pulling the covers up to his chest. He knew sleep would be difficult. It was difficult not to think about the day. He was still shaken up from the cathedral incident.

_I can't believe I fell into the hands of that demon. I wonder what my father must think of me . . . I must look so weak, especially from a priest in training . . . _

Naruto buried his head into his pillow, not able to stop the embarrassing blush from claiming his face. Before he could help it, he felt moisture start to pour onto his pillow. He drew back a little and watched tears fall onto his pillow, dark imprints soaked through the cotton.

_I'm so weak . . . _

Unaware to the sixteen-year-old, two blood red eyes were watching him in fascination. He watched as the blond buried his head into his pillow. A few minutes later, with Sasuke's high sensitive smell, the salty aroma of tears went drifting through his nostrils. He scowled and sat down on the branch of the tree he was on.

_My beloved, do not cry, soon I shall come for you. Do not weep, for I will be a lover that you will never forget or grow tired of. You'll be happy, I'll make you happy._

Sasuke sat for a few more hours until he was sure that the blond was asleep again. He stared at the blond hair that shined in the moon light. He had been watching the blond for a while now. Ever since child hood especially . . .

* * *

**X Flashback X**

_Sasuke watched from behind the bush as the blond haired angel walked through the court yard of the church. He was holding the hand of a very beautiful woman with the same shining hair. She was smiling and watching the five-year-old wander between the flowers and stone statues. Sasuke sighed as he did his best to stay cloaked from the sun's rays. The boy was his age, but a whole different species. He was but a young vampire, un able to enter the human world. Sasuke sighed and looked upon the boy with determined eyes._

_"Some day, I'll come back and have you for my mate. I'll turn you and everything will be perfect . . . " the little vampire blushed and smiled, he quickly transformed into a small dog. Running out of the bushes he went past the cathedral and into the open streets of the town._

**X End X**

* * *

Sasuke remembered sadly that not to long after the visit, his clan attacked the town. Naruto's own mother was killed by none other than Sasuke's father. He sucked her dry and turned her, breaking Naruto's heart who didn't stop crying for days and even weeks. His own father had feared his son was suicidal. That the boy by locking himself in his room would cry himself to death. Sadly, the woman was later killed by a group of hunters. They did it with the heaviest of hearts. The woman that was once the town's beloved priestess, had to die. The priest swore revenge and sent a special force in an attempt to kill the vampires. But as fate would have it, Sasuke was the first to kill his own father, getting close to the man in fake adoration. He split the man's heart in half with his own silver knife, taking his life and gaining revenge. He didn't like the man anyway, and had broken Naruto's heart. That was something Sasuke would never forgive. In addition to killing his father, he had inherited his father's minions and his brides. The three women were extravagant in beauty, forever servants to their clans. And to top it off, they were fellow vampires who were turned more than three hundred years ago, making them powerful and very cunning. Sasuke would always smile when they pleaded to hear about the beauty he was determined to bring home to them to pamper and serve. Giggling and saying what they would have them wear and what they would do to keep him entertained.

* * *

**X Flash back X**

_Sasuke re entered his castle from the day of watching Naruto wander around the court yard smelling and caring for the flowers. He was determined to bring the blond home today, but as luck would be, the priest called the blond inside and cast a protective spell because he felt the vampires presence. He returned home and kicked over a chair in frustration._

_"Raaagghhh!" Sasuke roared, punching a near by mirror and sending it crashing to the floor. His three brides ran forward and gave him concerned looks. _

_"Master?" they asked, approaching him carefully. The first bride, Fransa, gently attached herself to Sasuke's right arm. Her long green hair falling in front of her red eyes. Gently she pressed her black silk-covered body against him in a soothing motion. His second bride, Yallanda, wearing the same dress and having the same eyes, gently picked up his bleeding fist into her own hand. She kissed it, her chocolate brown hair tied high in a long pony tail that nearly touched the floor. His third bride, Jananzee, smoothed back her long blue hair and swept a hand across Sasuke's troubled face. Kissing his forehead and leaning a head against his chest. Sasuke took deep breaths and allowed his brides to sooth him from his misery. They eventually led him to the large bathroom and ran a very large bath for him in the open pool they had. They removed his clothes and began bathing him from head to foot._

_"Forgive us master. Did your hunt not go so well?" Fransa asked, pouring water down his slowly relaxing back. Yallanda came forward and began massaging his forearms._

_"We know what will cheer you up master . . . " Yallanda whispered, moving her hands to massage his shoulder. _

_"Please tell us stories master. The one of the blond angel again! Oh please?" Jananzee pleaded, gently washing his chest. Sasuke sighed and ran a wet hand through his soaked hair. He smiled a bit, remembering why he let himself be lead in the first place. The three brides anxiously waited, smiles and looks of longing on their faces. _

_"Well . . . As you know from the thousands of times I've told this story. He is a human boy, in training to become the next priest of the church of the Lady Malashee. He always wears deep blue and white robes, and looks just like his mother. His blue eyes and yellow locks resemble sunshine and the sky. For a creature of the night like myself, it would be like having day along with the night that we are so fond of. He has innocence like a child. Always pouting and being loud, but that is a characteristic I am strangely drawn too. I've wanted him since I was young, no older than the age of five for him and me at the age of in vampire years . . . ten. I will have him as my mate. Then, you ladies will have another to spoil and please." He looked down at them as they began to chat excitedly._

_"I want to dress him in fine silks to match his skin!" Fransa squealed._

_"I want to wash his hair so it will feel like silk to the master's touch!" Yallanda giggled._

_"Let's not forget his innocence. I want to watch master! I want to watch as you chase him through the rose garden! It would be so romantic!" Jananzee swooned._

_"Master!" All three women said, "We want to be present in the mating ritual!" Sasuke smiled and kissed all three of his brides on the lips._

_"I will need your help. All of you play a vital role. Both in the capture and in the ritual's completion. But first, we must prepare. The priest is powerful and will at all cost protect his son. I don't intend to harm the man or his son. But my minions must feed from the towns people. The old man I'll allow to live. The three of you will help me in town." All three of the women nodded and resumed bathing their master in vigor. Sasuke sighed and looked at the ceiling of the bathroom, surrounded by the laughter of his brides, soon he would have his blond to complete his odd little family._

**X End X**

* * *

Sasuke flew off into the night and headed back home. As he flew against the cold wind, he saw the town quieting down. No doubt they had heard of him and were hiding from him. He wasn't interested in them now. He wanted to tell of the news he had planned to his minions. He made it back to the castle in no less than a half hour. Landing on his balcony and entering his master bed room. He saw his three brides on his large king-sized bed. Lying against the red silk and brushing each others un naturally long hair. All three pairs of red eyes watched him enter. They all smiled and rushed forward and began taking Sasuke's cloak and smoothing down his wind tussled hair. Sasuke sighed and went to his favorite chair near his fire place. All the brides rushed to his side, sitting on the floor around him and leaning their heads on his thighs. One of the brides rushed over to the cabinet in the corner and pulled out a wine glass. Filling it with the fresh supply of blood from a jug, she brought it to him. He took the glass gratefully and drank it all in gulps, handing the now empty glass to his bride.

"What did you see tonight master?" Yallanda asked, stroking his thigh lightly. Sasuke lightly slipped his fingers into his raven hair and frowned.

"My brides . . . Naruto weeps. He weeps and I do not know what to do. I hope that I did not make him feel weak. Yet, I so crave him for myself by any means necessary. Maybe tricking him with hypnosis was not the best thing to start with but . . . He is now wary and frightened. The entire town is." His brides looked at each other in sadness. When their master was sad, so were they. They practically shared the same emotions, if they had a single body, all of them would fit it quite well.

"Please don't be sad master," Fransa pleaded, setting her chin on his knee. Yallanda massaged his thigh as Jananzee came from behind him and started massaging his head. Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed to their touch. Ever since he was small all three women were eager to relieve him of his pain. They pleased him through emotional times and even through pleasure. A condition to inheriting them was that he was required to sleep with all three just once, and if he wished, more than once. Any female vampire he slept with was to be his bride, if they under went the mating ritual that is. It got more complicated when it came to humans. The three females served him and put their happiness after their master. But with his three brides, they were happy to do anything for him and never be displeased on their own.

"We know how to cheer you up master . . . " Yallanda purred, standing up. All three brides lead him out of his chair and onto the bed. Sasuke smirked as he landed on his back, his brides looking down at him with hunger in their eyes. Each bride stripped, leaving them bare and ready. Sasuke felt three pairs of hand remove his clothing, Yallanda straddled his now naked thighs with her naked self and smiled. The other two brides kissed his hands and massaged his chest. Sasuke went boneless and let an onslaught of pleasure make its way through his entire being.

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	3. Dancing to a different tune?

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Here it is!**

**Ritual Chapter 3**

* * *

Later when Sasuke had worn out his brides, he moved to his throne room where an audience of his minions was waiting. His three brides lay tired and spent and still naked on his bed, sleeping away their climax husky bodies. He smirked when he began to wonder what it would be like to see Naruto spend and sleeping on his bed with his brides around him. They would most likely chat about how cute he looked when he slept. Or talk of the pleasure that must have gone through his body from making mind-blowing love to their master. Most likely, all three of them would beg to have their wonderful way with the blond and taste what their master had tasted. If he was in a good mood, one day he would. He truly spoiled those three females. But it was pleasing to picture all of them making love together on Sasuke's bed. It sent chills through him in a positive way. He smirked with new determination and went through the large double doors that lead to his throne room. As soon as he went through it, the murmurs and gossip quickly quieted as he sat down and held up a hand. All his minions bowed and Sasuke acknowledged them with a nod.

"My children of the night! I know each of you are anxious to go to the towns, but I beg of you. For now, live off of our reserves. For tomorrow night we attack!"

The room erupted in laughter and cheers. Sasuke waited for them to quiet down.

"But, I wish to ask of all of you. The son of the priest and the priest himself must be left alive. Anyone who harms them will have to face me personally, understood?" He asked, staring them all down with his blood red eyes. There were nods and quiet murmurs. It seemed to please Sasuke as he relaxed back into his chair.

"All right then. Tomorrow, the town is ours and we feast!"

The room erupted in cheers and loud clapping. Sasuke sat and watched as his minions danced and drank their weight in blood. Some even retired to their chambers for some celebratory alone time. Many in the room had mates already. Now, Sasuke himself would have one. One to rule by his side for all eternity. He smiled and watched them dance.

* * *

Naruto followed close behind his father as they headed into town. They needed to get supplies and to see how the town was taking the warnings. Many of the towns people began boarding up windows and doors. As Naruto walked by, he witnessed many people in the grave yards. People were mourning deaths as he watched mothers and fathers crying and trying to soothe each other. He cringed when he sadly remembered his mother. Even a few children who were now alone with their aunts, and uncles and grandparents were present. His father stopped near the market and started talking with a nearby shop keeper. The man nodded and the priest motioned for his son to follow. Naruto went into the shop and his eyes widened. The walls were lined with weapons and all sorts of guns. Naruto aimed to go back out but his father grabbed his arm.

"It's all right Naruto. Come inside." Naruto shakily nodded and followed. He stood stock still as more men came, chatting and nodding to the priest. Naruto was even more surprised when a few familiar faces entered the room. The butcher, a few farmers, even old friends he often saw or played within his child hood. His eyes widened and he looked to his father.

"What . . . What is going on? Why are there so many familiar faces?" He asked, hiding slightly behind his father. His father gently grasped his arm and pulled him to his side.

"Just a little meeting that's all."

People filled the small room, Naruto couldn't help but avoid their eyes as they looked to the priest. Candle light played with the shadows on the wall. Making people's faces glow and look more tense then they really were.

"Is it true Father Uzumaki? Is it true a demon walked on holy ground?" The butcher asked, eyes wide and hands fidgeting with themselves. Rubbing sweaty palms no doubt against each either in fear or nervousness. Everyone looked at the priest in surprise, and some confused. Naruto cringed and tried desperately to hide from their gazes, but his father kept a firm, gentle hold, on his upper arm. Running his fingers soothingly over the fabric of his clothed arm. Soothing him as if petting a baby deer out of its fright of being fed by human hands. The priest looked at them all and nodded a bit stiffly, looking like the truth was truly eating him alive on the inside. He almost looked ashamed.

"It's true, I almost lost my son . . . " The priest said softly, putting an arm around his son's shoulders. Naruto flinched when all eyes went to him in surprise. He looked down to the dirty floor, mentally asking it to get him the hell out of this place and go back home to his nice, warm bed.

"No way!" A farmer yelled, everyone could practically see how his eyes bulged in the candle light.

"Naruto! You almost were killed?" A boy named Choji breathed, staring at his friend with sad and worried eyes. His usually jolly nature was overshadowed now with nervousness and fear. The blond felt guilty for putting that expression on his normally happy features. Naruto wrung his hands and looked to the floor again. For some reason he felt like crying again, his eye sockets practically screamed for him to cry. From some miracle he only allowed them to mist over a bit before he carefully blinked them away. His shoulders shook as he breathed, sending tremors through his body. He was just so wound up right now!

"This is serious . . . " A slightly taller boy breathed, scratching the pale skin under his chin in thought. Neji looked at the blond and approached him.

"Thank Our Lady Malashee you're okay." Naruto shut his eyes and couldn't help himself. A few stray tears pushed past his defenses and made their way down his cheeks. His father looked worriedly at him. Gently, he lifted his hand and attempted to wipe them away.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, letting more moisture slip down his tan cheeks.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault! I brought the demon upon us! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to kill it or to resist it or . . . Or . . . I'm sorry . . . I failed her, I failed our lady!" He sobbed, desperately wiping his eyes on his robe sleeve. He sobbed and felt his body lean heavily against his father. A thumb came up gently and wiped a tear from his cheek, Naruto looked up and saw Neji before him.

"Relax, and it's not your fault. Anyone could have fallen under a spell like that. Don't beat yourself up over it, be thankful you're still alive," He whispered, smiling gently. Naruto stared at him and slowly nodded. He rubbed at his eyes. His father touched his face and smiled also.

"Its all right, because now . . . We know who the vampire lord is. With this information, it will save us valuable time and man power to track him down and kill him. You did well my son," The priest said, looking toward the others. Some nodded in agreement, other were already looking at the weapons on the wall. Naruto could almost imagine what some of them would be used for. Neji looked from a now calm Naruto to his father, his lavender eyes holding the priest's happily.

"That's great! We can start immediately then. Good work Naruto." Naruto blushed and looked away, wiping away the rest of his tears. Everyone started chatting excitedly.

"We know now? I can't wait to attack!" A farmer said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling.

"Great! We can kill him and live in peace again!" The butcher rejoiced, punching the air.

"Who! Who is it, tell us?" Another farmer asked. Everyone nodded in anticipation.

"He went by the name Sasuke Von Uchiha. He's new and apparently strong if he can resist a church's barrier. We must take extreme caution if we are to kill him and survive." The priest turned to the walls of weapons. Everyone turned and discussed the plans with one another. Naruto stood there in the candle light, looking lost and frightened. Neji touched his shoulder gently.

"I'll take you home. You look tired." The priest heard him and smiled.

"Thank you Neji, may I ask you to stay until I arrive back at the church?" Neji nodded and took the boy's arm. He lead Naruto out onto the street and walked with him. It took Naruto a moment to adjust to sun light. Being in nothing but candle light made him feel sleepy. More people were boarding up windows and laying crosses wherever they could. Some even stood on their porches, saying prayers and holding candles. Many began putting up talismans and crystals on place above their door. It was known that evil was not aloud to enter a residence unless invited. But if that demon was strong enough, it could pass against such rules. Talismans prevented even that from happening.

"I think we're ready Naruto . . . " Neji breathed. Naruto looked at him then back to the street. People busily passed them, and some even slowed long enough to say hello and nod to the son of the high priest of the church of Malashee. Naruto nodded back and even waved to some. He at least had to put on a happy face as not to worry them.

"Maybe . . . I don't know but . . . I just hope everyone comes out all right in the end . . . " He said softly, "too many have died, too many souls . . . too many bodies have been buried in our grave yards." Neji smiled at him, his white eyes holding warmth.

"You're so kind. You will make a great priest some day, Naruto." They continued their walk in comfortable silence, as soon as Naruto approached the court yard, he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach.

_This is a weird feeling, it feels like I'm being watched and stared at by Neji . . . Why is he looking at me like that?_

Sure enough, when he looked at Neji, the boy was staring at him. Naruto looked at the ground and blushed. Neji was two years older than him. Long brown hair covered his shoulders. The only thing that miffed Naruto, was his strange white eyes. Neji followed Naruto to his house and finally up to his room. Naruto sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Neji . . . I'm going to die . . . " He whispered. Neji looked at him and frowned.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, walking over and standing in front of him. Naruto started to shake and cry. Neji got on his knees in front of Naruto, reaching up he touched the blond's face.

"Naruto . . . " He began.

"I'm going to die! Or worse! I'll be turned! I should just kill myself now and spare everyone the grief of him coming back! Maybe if I go with him, I can beg him to spare . . . " Naruto was cut off by a harsh slap to his face. He looked up into the angered eyes of Neji. Naruto lifted a hand and placed it on his burning cheek.

"Don't speak foolishly like that! Are you, a priest in training so willing to throw your life away so easily? What will your father say? You are stronger than that!" Neji sighed and caressed the reddened cheek gently. He couldn't help himself. When Naruto spouted such things . . . Willing to throw his life away like that. Especially how much Neji cared about him. Naruto dropped his head in shame.

"I can't help it . . . Neji I'm . . . Isn't there any way to keep the vampire from wanting me?" He asked, lifting his head and ready to shed tears from his azure eyes. Neji smirked and used his thumb to wipe away the threatening tears. Naruto closed his eyes and let Neji coax him into a state of comfort. He tilted his head a little and couldn't help but let a few heavy drops of moisture squeeze past his defenses. Neji couldn't help but notice how they made Naruto's face more angelic and beautiful. He had always had feelings of adoring toward the blond in front of him, but never knew how to act upon such feelings. Naruto gently lifted a hand and set it over the one on his cheek. The warmth felt reassuring and Neji acted upon his decision.

_I'll try . . . I'll help Naruto, no matter what it takes . . . _

Before the brunette could stop himself, he leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips against the blond's. Naruto didn't open his eyes but his brow frowned. He thought it was just Neji's hand on his face. The brunette took that as a good sign and full on pressed his lips against the blond's. Naruto whimpered and opened his eyes. He was a little surprised to see his friend kissing him, but he felt more safe than anything else. He felt the brunette lift his other hand and run it through his golden locks. Naruto shuddered and broke the kiss.

"Neji . . . W-what?" He breathed softly. Neji pecked him on the lips again, determined to give the blond a comforting mood to work with.

"I know a way . . . For him not to come after you but . . . I don't want to take advantage of you, Naruto . . . " Neji whispered, using the hand on Naruto's cheek to coax him closer. The blond looked at him through lidded eyes and slightly red cheeks. The color looking like the color of cherries against tan skin.

"Y-You do? How?" He whispered, afraid raising his voice would shatter the very air around him. It seemed they were surrounded by fragile glass, a single breath would send the glass to shatter, cutting them to ribbons. Neji nodded and let his lips travel from his mouth to his cheek, down the side of a smooth tan neck.

"Vampires are very territorial, demanding and selfish creatures. Once something has been taken or . . . Used per say, they don't want it unless they have had it first," Neji explained, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the blond. Naruto set his hands on Neji's smooth broad chest and nodded a bit in little understanding.

"They're like selfish children after someone else has been playing with their toys . . . "

"What does that mean? How do I become . . . Used?" Neji frowned and moved so he could look the blond in the face.

"I don't want you to see it as used. I never want you to feel that way Naruto. I mean to say it as, if you have given yourself to another first, he won't want it because its innocence has been taken . . . " Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed like mad.

"Y-Y-you m-m-mean as i-i-in . . . ?" He stuttered. Neji nodded against his neck.

"To give your innocence to another is to . . . Have sex before the vampire is able to take your virginity." Naruto gulped and looked to the side, blushing madly.

"I have to . . . I have to have sex!" He squeaked, grasping the cloth of Neji's shirt tightly in his grasp. Neji expected this and kissed his neck.

"Before you completely freak, know this Naruto . . . If I did help you, I wouldn't leave you. I would want a relationship. I wouldn't leave you like that. Like I said, I never want you to feel used and lost. I care for you, so much . . . It might even border on love . . . But Malashee's teachings . . . " Neji looked to the side. Naruto took in Neji's words and lightly fingered the cloth in his hands.

"Malashee does not see sin upon love. If that love is abolished and nothing lies but pure pleasure . . . Then and only then will she frown upon such same sex practices. But in our society . . . Neji, our Lady does not frown down upon love . . . " The blond whispered. Neji smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I do want a relationship Naruto. I couldn't live with myself if something happened, especially if I was able to prevent it from happening." Naruto smiled and bravely kissed Neji back. The brunette smiled and gathered the beautiful blond into his arms.

* * *

**See you next Sunday!**

**R&R! **

**TBC**


	4. I never dance alone

**Disclaimer: No ownage. **

**I get awesome reviews all week long. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I am here to reward thee with the next installment. I just got back from Canada so I got great inspiration from the beautiful buildings in Montreal. I went to the space center, a few museums and a bunch of wonderful places to eat. I'm going to Quebec in February so I can't wait. Here you are! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Major Lemonish ahead, be aware if you don't like boyXboy okay? Thankies! **

**Ritual: Chapter 4**

* * *

_Take not on the flight to heaven an angel that doesn't deserve to leave just yet. Swallow all evil and drag it back to hell. Take the un holy beasts of the night back with you to Lucifer's hold. Banish and let innocence and freedom rain. Send tears of happiness and not of pain. You have already taketh from me, take no more, I beg thee . . . Let me keep my son._

_To Our Lady Malashee_

_Amen_

_-Priest Uzumaki's nightime prayer, Day 1 of the attack on the church._

* * *

Sasuke was pissed, going beyond any human boiling point and about to erupt like a volcano. He had to keep every ounce of strength and emotional control to keep from ripping the brunette's head off as soon as he entered the blond's bedroom. He was watching from a large chestnut tree not a few feet from the blond's bedroom window. Planning then and there to take him away, lest he is caught in the cross fire that was sure to happen. The tree also looked out across the large courtyard, able to see across the tops of statues and flower beds. He grit his teeth when his blond started crying. Wanting nothing more to take his beloved into his arms and kiss away the tears. The tears that stained and no doubt left a horrible wound on the boy's soul.

He really let his wild, angry, and possessive sides out when Neji bent down to the blond's level and listened like a gentle, lover would. Whispering sweet words to the blond, soothing like a mother to her child. He used his sensitive hearing and listened in on their conversation. His eyes grew wide at all of Naruto's words, especially the bit about wanting to end his own life. Sasuke felt a huge punch of horror and desperation into his soul and his gut. His adrenaline started pumping wildly like a caged tiger. He wanted nothing more than to run in there and put the blond under his trance. Sooth him himself and erase such horrible thoughts. He cleared his own thoughts and listened carefully to their conversation.

_"Neji . . . I'm going to die . . . " He whispered. Neji looked at him and frowned._

_"What do you mean?" He demanded, walking over and standing in front of him. Naruto started to shake and cry. Neji got on his knees in front of Naruto, reaching up he touched the blond's face._

_"Naruto . . . " He began._

_"I'm going to die! Or worse! I'll be turned! I should just kill myself now and spare everyone the grief of him coming back! Maybe if I go with him, I can beg him to spare . . . " _

Sasuke all but lost it when Neji slapped him. He wanted to rush in there and kill him. The hand he used to keep himself steady on the branch was on the trunk of the tree. He felt the bark under his hand crack and crunch harshly. If he wanted to, he could tear it clean in two. He almost did until he heard the next few words.

_"Don't speak foolishly like that! Are you, a priest in training so willing to throw your life away so easily? What will your father say? You are stronger than that!" Neji sighed and caressed the reddened cheek gently._

_"I can't help it . . . Neji I'm . . . Isn't there any way to keep the vampire from wanting me?" He asked, lifting his head and ready to shed tears from his azure eyes._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and steeled himself on the tree branch. His muscles clenched dangerously in a hard stance, willing them to calm but he ignored that train of thought. Those feelings were only run over by large bouts of anger and hatred for the long-haired male in Naruto's room.

_"Neji . . . W-what?" He breathed softly. Neji pecked him on the lips again, determined to give the blond a comforting mood to work with._

_"I know a way . . . For him not to come after you but . . . I don't want to take advantage of you, Naruto . . . " Neji whispered, using the hand on Naruto's cheek to coax him closer. The blond looked at him through lidded eyes and slightly red cheeks._

_"Y-You do? How?" He whispered, afraid raising his voice would shatter the very air around him. Neji nodded and let his lips travel from his mouth to his cheek, down the side of a smooth tan neck. _

_"Vampires are very territorial, demanding and selfish creatures. Once something has been taken or used per say, they don't want it unless they have had it first," Neji explained, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the blond. _

"Damn straight," Sasuke hissed in his own mind.

_Naruto set his hands on Neji's smooth broad chest and nodded._

_"What does that mean? How do I become . . . Used?" Neji frowned and moved so he could look the blond in the face._

_"I don't want you to see it as used. I never want you to feel that way Naruto. I mean to say it as, if you have given yourself to another first, he won't want it because its innocence has been taken . . . " Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed like mad._

_"Y-Y-you m-m-mean as i-i-in . . . ?" He stuttered. Neji nodded against his neck._

_"To give your innocence to another is to . . . Have sex before the vampire is able to take your virginity." Naruto gulped and looked to the side, blushing madly._

_"I have to . . . I have to have sex!" He squeaked, grasping the cloth of Neji's shirt tightly in his grasp. Neji expected this and kissed his neck._

_"Before you completely freak, know this Naruto . . . If I did help you, I wouldn't leave you. I would want a relationship. I wouldn't leave you like that. Like I said, I never want you to feel used and lost. I care for you, so much . . . It might even border on love . . . But Malashee's teachings . . . " Neji looked to the side. Naruto took in Neji's words and lightly fingered the cloth in his hands. _

_"Malashee does not see sin upon love. If that love is abolished and nothing lies but pure pleasure . . . Then and only then will she frown upon such same sex practices. But in our society . . . Neji, our Lady does not frown down upon love . . . " The blond whispered. Neji smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"I do want a relationship Naruto. I couldn't live with myself if something happened, especially if I was able to prevent it from happening." Naruto smiled and bravely kissed Neji back. The brunette smiled and gathered the beautiful blond into his arms. _

Sasuke hissed and stood.

"NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT'S MINE!" He roared. Sasuke stood and felt his hand crush the wood beneath. Large splinters fell to the earth in a mocking representation of snow. He felt his vampire traits fully run its course in his blood stream. His eyes swirled dangerously and his claws began sharp and fierce. He gave a low growl before jumping off the branch and toward the blond's bedroom window.

Neji had the blond on his back on the bed, the brunette on top of him, letting his hands wander. Naruto moaned as the brunette kissed his neck and started to undo the buttons on his collar. He let a silky smooth hand run down the blond's chest. A hot red blush spread over the skin he touched. The blond moaned and kissed the side of Neji's head as the brunette sucked on his neck. The blond gasped as the brunette used his other hand and parted his robe, gently reached and fondling between his thighs. He felt cool finger tips trail from his navel to the edge of his boxers before dipping underneath the waist band, Naruto bucked.

_To be desired and desired back, will your hold on me be stronger than that of the devil's messenger himself?_

"N-Neji!" Naruto whispered, using his hand and touching the one hand fondling him. Neji pressed a little harder and the blond gasped.

"Oh . . . " The blond withered. Neji breathed hot air onto his skin, his arousal growing painfully with each passing moment, beginning to press tightly into the seam of his brown, work pants. The brunette boldly took hold of the blond tightly, Naruto flushed and threw his head back. Neji couldn't resist the offer. He used his other hand and pulled down the side zipper on the robe. He was exposed to a tan and flawless chest. The blond's small, but firm, lithe body had a tint of red. The brunette chuckled at how Naruto's embarrassment could spread beyond his face. He vaguely wondered if it spread other places as well. To satisfy his curiosity, he began to push the robe off the blond's perfectly curved shoulders. Naruto rolled his shoulder blades, feeling the cloth fall from his body, leaving him almost entirely exposed. His soft blond locks moved against his now sensitive skin, causing him to shiver in realization. His body only now processing in on itself. He felt only a faint hint of fear in his stomach, but it was quickly being washed away by arousal, desire, and extreme comfort from the fact that is was Neji, and not someone else, not naming a certain vampire. Naruto could never imagine himself asking a someone else for help. He would then really feel used and throw away, a cheap one night stand.

_Used and thrown away like a withered flower. Only this flower would be no more, not a flower but a stem ripped of its pedals?_

The blond's silver necklace was left on his chest, Neji thought it looked sexy along with the blond's half naked state. Making him look erotic and even more desirable. He bent down and kissed a solid tan chest, gripping tan shoulders to keep Naruto from falling back. He felt tan hands reach up and run through his hair, a touch more experimental than anything. The older male encouraged the touching, his tongue came out and flickered across the blond's now hard nipple. Naruto gasped and bit his lower lip.

_What hell could prevent this? Would hell be able to destroy something so beautiful, created by a goddess' hands of pure light?_

"N-Neji . . . Please . . . Take me please . . . I . . . I need it, more than anything! Please . . . H-help m-me," The blond pleaded, his full fear only a small puddle at the bottom of his soul, now all he felt was desire and heat of another body on top of his own. Before today, he never once thought that he was alone. Neji showed him how much he was, how he needed someone else's touch. A touch to keep him going, a touch to keep him alive and sane. He needed Neji and he needed him now.

_A touch that spoke only love from one human being to the other, devotion or raw need? Throwing away a rose is such a waste._

Neji fully lost it at the tone of the blond's voice. Pleading and desperate, soft and breathy like a mist from a waterfall. His own arousal was hot and pressing hard against the fabric of his pants. He leaned up and started sucking on the blond's neck. Naruto rid himself of his robe, clad now only in his light-blue cotton boxers. The sun's rays filtered in through the window onto the white sheets of the bed. Naruto felt the light hit his shivering body, heating him up even more. He spread his trembling legs apart and pushed his clothed crotch against Neji's well-built stomach.

_Give it love, and water it every day, it will love you back, I promise._

He wrapped his arms around the brunette and let needful passion take over his entire being. Never has he ever felt this sort of desperation. This primal instinct to just lay back and let Neji fill his entire being with his sex. Neji grabbed his hips and grounded against him, a beautiful moan tearing itself from both partners. Sex had been nothing but a small mystery until now. It had only been a question, but now, it was an action. A fast paced, needful action that neither wanted to stop nor deny themselves. Neji reached his hand down and griped the zipper of his pants, starting to drag it down. Naruto rapidly started to unbutton Neji's shirt, putting his hand in and letting fingers skate across muscle and pale skin, already moist with sweat. Neji moaned and began to rid himself of his shirt. Letting the white fabric cascade down his own milky white shoulders. Naruto watched in awe as smooth skin was revealed for his hungry gaze. Neji smirked softly and leaned down to take the blond's slightly swollen, pink lips in a kiss. Tongues moving and passions rising, Naruto moaned into the brunette's mouth, Neji drank it all up. They couldn't wait any longer. Neji reached down and grasped the band to the blond's boxers. He slowly, and playfully, began to pull them down and off.

_Raise me and care, before the devil himself swoops down and cuts of my head and eats my heart . . . _

A loud, glass shattering bang across the room made Naruto look toward his window. He stared and he felt Neji tense slightly above him, the brunette made a small noise similar to a growl. Slowly he followed Naruto's gaze and glared. Shards of glass hit the floor like rain drops. Needless to say, a very displeased looking person stared back at them, eyes red and spinning wildly, fangs bared. He lifted an arm and pointed a clawed finger at Neji.

_Before I die, take what remains, nothing but a stem, the head has withered away, raining the earth with what itself gave birth to, seed to flower and flower to good bye._

"OFF HIM!" Sasuke roared, voice wandering around the room in a large and powerful echo. Naruto jumped up and stared fearfully. Neji gently grabbed his shoulders and the blond looked at him. The brunette sat himself up and carefully started to re-button his shirt, if not a bit slowly and teasingly. No doubt to piss the person at the window off even more.

"So . . . You're here," Neji said, standing up and straightening out his shirt, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him, his eyes were all for his blond. Naruto saw this and quickly grabbed his quilt, flinging it over his body and half way over his chest, not looking at the man who stared at him. He was scared out of his mind. The vampire was in his room . . . In his room! Neji stepped in front of Sasuke's line of vision and the vampire growled.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke bellowed, literally making the pictures on the wall shake. Neji stood there, not intimidated at all. He at the moment held an air around him that seemed challenging.

"Saving him," Neji replied, removing his long brown hair off his shoulder.

"Saving him? Taking his innocence is saving him? Having sex with him is saving him? Raping him is saving him? You will not have your personal gain from his kind nature! Humans like you only seek pleasure and simply walk away! You will die for laying your dirty hands on him! You will die for your greed!" Sasuke fully stepped into the room, jumping off the window sill.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR TOUCHING WHAT IS MINE!" He barred his fangs, letting his eyes cloud over with a dark, ominous aura. Neji raised a hand, flexing his fingers and frowned at him. Naruto shook in fear and wrapped his arms around himself, shaking like mad. Sasuke smelt fear and quickly looked at the blond. He felt his heart thump painfully in his lifeless chest. He almost let it happen, almost let his blond be taken by another. Naruto saw the vampire look at him, he lost it. He buried his face in his hands and took deep shaky breaths. He let tears run down his cheeks. Images of dead villagers filled his subconscious and he quietly sobbed.

_I couldn't save them. I wasn't fast enough! I'm such a failure! I...I...I'm so sorry . . . Father . . . Everyone . . . I'm sorry!_

"Be gone!" Sasuke felt his body jolt and he quickly looked back at Neji. He was suddenly thrown backwards and out Naruto's window, sending spare glass out onto the floor with the rest of the now fallen, heavenly portrait. The picture of their lady firmly in pieces on the floor.

"AHHH!" Sasuke was thrown clearly out the window and landed in the court yard bushes below. The sound of broken twigs and brush fill the air. Naruto sprang up and stared wide eyed. His heart beat went triple speed in his chest.

"What was that? Neji!" The brunette turned to him and smiled.

"I've done some training, nothing huge." The blond blinked at him and frowned.

"What are you exactly?" Neji approached him and took his chin gently. He kissed the blond passionately. Naruto stared at him, confused and slightly flushed. Neji broke off and then made his way to the blond's bedroom door.

"I'll let you be the judge of that. I'll be back later to finish what we started. At the moment though, I have a vampire to kill." Neji walked out of the house and out to the courtyard. The blond heard him go down the stone steps to the outside. The blond rushed to his window, looking around frantically. He saw Neji walking toward the bushes, clear determination on his face, he wasn't messing around this time. Naruto shook his head and put a hand over his heart.

"I need to get father!" He panicked. Naruto quickly dressed and put his shoes on. He avoided the courtyard and went out the side of the house and through the church gates and eventually out to the streets. Naruto ran toward the town while Neji was out back with the vampire. Naruto feared leaving him alone for too long, loud booms and crashes already being heard.

* * *

**All right, I tricked you all, he doesn't lose what he almost lost here. I'll see you next Sunday people, be good!**

**TBC **

**R&R**

**P.S.-I do so love suggestions, anything romantic, dirty or horror is good. Thankies! **


	5. A dance in the garden

**Disclaimer: No own, otherwise I would be in the Bahamas by now . . . **

**Okay people, here is the fifth installment, I loved the suggestions I received and used some lovely ideas. I hope you enjoy! **

**Ritual Chapter 5**

* * *

Sasuke managed to pull himself out of the bushes and stood shakily. He brushed stray dirt off his coat and shook his hair, ridding it of leaves. This human wasn't ordinary. He knew that much. He growled when Neji started to approach him. He jumped from the bushes and landed in the middle of the court yard. The sun set over head, it would soon be dark. Sasuke smirked, it would soon be time . . .

"What are you smiling for Vampire? You're a dead man. Oh . . . I'm sorry," Neji flicked his hair of his shoulder, mocking Sasuke.

"You're already a walking dead man, either way you will no longer belong to our world." Sasuke smirked, he undid his cloak and let it slide down his back and to the ground. He was left in a black long sleeved shirt, silk to the touch. The silver ring on his right middle finger gleamed in the sunset.

"It is you who will no longer walk this world. As a being of the night, I walk two worlds, filthy human." Sasuke barred his fangs as Neji lifted his hands. They went at each other, powers blazing.

* * *

Naruto ran until he felt his lungs would burst. Sweat poured over him like waves, going down his face and onto the collar of his robes. His necklace bounced and hit his chest painfully. He didn't bother looking calm as he nearly crashed into the door that lead to the room that held walls of weaponry. He crashed through the door and fell. He hit the floor hard, coughing up the dust and dirt that lay in layers. The men surrounding the small table looked up, their discussion ending when the priest looked upon his son with wide eyes.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you all right my son?" The priest asked in worry. He ran to his son and quickly picked him up by the shoulders. Naruto looked up at his father desperately, he grabbed his father's forearms and searched out his eyes in the now candle lit room.

"Dad . . . There . . . There is a. . . . The vampire is at the church!" He gasped out. His father's eyes went wide. He pulled his son to him and looked at the others.

"The bastard came back!" He looked fearfully down at his son, "he tried to take you . . . And I wasn't there . . . Again . . . " He ended sadly. Naruto shook his head, his blond bangs flying widely.

"Neji is there! He is doing . . . He had this strange power with his hands! He is fighting the vampire right now!" He looked at the others. They glanced at each other and exchanged a few words.

"Don't worry, if anyone could kill that vampire, its Neji. He studies talismans and such. No doubt he could kill him easily." The others nodded and Naruto stood up. His father looked at him.

"That's no reason to leave him there by himself! We should help him! He could be hurt even as we speak!" Naruto yelled at them. Still, they didn't move. Naruto gave a frustrated noise at them and broke from his father's embrace. He walked toward the door when his father caught his wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing his son, trying to search his face for the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? I have to help him. It's clear that no one in this room is moving their ass!" His father frowned, he came forward and grasped the blond's shoulders.

"It's too dangerous! You're to stay here!" Naruto shook his head, his eyes wild and unseeing.

"Not while Neji is there alone!"

"Naru-" The priest was interrupted when a fist connected with his son's stomach. Naruto let out a gasp and doubled over, he dropped to the floor again, dust stirring up and seeming to stick to the air this time. His eye lids drooped and his eyes went blank. He released a lung full of air and passed out onto the floor. The priest looked up in a panic.

"What is wrong with you?" He bellowed, quickly dropping to his knees and gathering his son against him. Naruto was obviously knocked out from the blow, breathing painfully with each intake of air. The butcher looked at him, trying to apologize with his eyes. The man rubbed his muscled neck and sighed sadly.

"Look, I've known Naruto since birth, I was good friends with your wife too. Hell, I went to your wedding and the funeral. It was tragic, it really was, she never deserved to die like that. Naruto is her essence, a living child of her memory and of yours. I refuse to watch another person die. Especially not you or your son, neither of you deserves that fate." The others around him nodded in agreement.

"Keep him here, no doubt the vampire had come for him and it was damn lucky, damn lucky Neji was there. Otherwise, he would be half way to the monster's castle by now. It might seem cruel, but we have to keep him here. We can lock him into my storage room until its deemed safe back at the church, all right?" The butcher said softly, only wishing he could offer more words of comfort and embrace of kindness. The priest looked down at his son, pain evident and clear in his eyes. He knew it seemed cruel, hell it was, but the butcher was right. Naruto had blamed and beat himself up over this whole situation, even when his mother had died. His father painfully watched as his son had locked himself in his room for weeks. Some days he refused to eat or sleep. Crying for long hours and chanting how he was sorry over and over and over again.

* * *

_**X Flashback X**_

_"Naruto! Naruto! Son, please open the door! Please, you have to eat something . . . Naruto . . . You'll die if you keep this up . . . " His father breathed, looking sadly at the door. He could hear sobs coming from the inside. His five-year-old was suffering and wouldn't open the door for his own father._

_"No! Go away!" The five-year-old cried, burring his eyes into his knees. He was sitting on his small bed. His knees were pulled up to him as he continued to sob into the ends of his play pants. The scene of him and his mother walking side by side in the garden seemed to feel like only yesterday. It ran through his memory like the plaque through a population. He cried harder and wailed. His father looked fearful at the door, he continued to pound on it desperately. _

_"Naruto! Open. The. Door!" His father yelled, borderline hysteria, "please Naruto I love you, I only want to help, it's not your fault! Please my son . . . Your mother would never want this . . . " he sighed. He rested his head against the door, closing his eyes he couldn't help but let a few stray tears fall too. Naruto continued to sob, chanting over and over again how he was sorry. When in the first place, it was never his fault._

_**X Flashback end X**_

* * *

The priest sighed and buried his face in his son's hair. The boy breathed heavily, sweat still clung to his brow from all the running. He lifted a hand and wiped his son's hair from his eyes. The boy looked peaceful, gentle semi dark lashes rested over his slightly pink cheeks. His normally happy grin was a little faulty and screwed in a little bit of pain from the punch. No doubt it knocked the wind out of him. The priest couldn't find it in his heart to be mad at the butcher. In a way, he saved his son just now, the priest could have never struck his own child. Even if it was to save and protect him. He gently nodded and the butcher sighed.

"I promise, every thing will be fine. He might be mad for a while, but that isn't anything we haven't seen before. Come on, lets go." The butcher walked forward and gently lifted Naruto into his arms bridal style. Naruto's head lolled to the side and he let out a groan of pain in his sleep from his now stretching stomach. The others looked apologetic and sad, but on the inside they all agreed with the butcher and his speech. Naruto was in more than one way, too valuable to lose. He was in some cases the future of the church, in others, he was like a son to them all. One of Malashee's greatest human creations.

* * *

"Die!" Neji yelled, sending another wave at the vampire. Sasuke's body flew backwards, hitting a stone column hard, breaking it clean in two. Neji was relentless in his attacks, determination strong and un yielding. Sasuke stood and spit the blood out of his mouth, wiping his chin he smiled. He moved quicker than the eye and came up behind Neji. He managed to scratch him bad on the back of his right shoulder. Neji jumped forward and pulled some talismans out of his belt. Sasuke hissed and jumped hard off his feet. He landed on top of one of the courtyard statues, looking down on Neji like something to be pitied. The brunette smirked and threw one talisman at him, faster than any normal human could throw. Sasuke jumped and barely missed his ankle getting sliced off. The talisman went clean through the statue's head. It slid from its place and went hurdling toward the ground. It smashed near Neji's feet, sending plaster and heavy stone fragments everywhere. Sasuke landed back on the neck of the statue with one foot.

"You're no ordinary human . . . " Sasuke breathed, keeping his balance easily on one foot. Neji almost smiled, it quickly turned to a smirk before he vanished on the spot. Sasuke blinked, a sudden pain hit the back of his head, a foot connecting with the back of his skull. He landed on the ground with a hard thump, he looked up and saw Neji standing on the statue's neck where he had previously been.

"Yes, I'm certainly not ordinary, but if it is what it takes to protect the people here from you, I'll gladly throw away my humanity."

"You suck at combat retorts, maybe you should go back to school you white eyed freak!" Sasuke shouted, getting back on his feet. The vampire closed his eyes and began chanting, a red light formed and glowed around his palms. Neji raised an eyebrow and with drew more talismans. He flung three of them at Sasuke, but they quickly dissolved when they got within a few mere inches of him.

"What?" Neji shouted, he quickly vanished again too only appear right behind the vampire. He aimed a punch straight at the back of the vampire's head again. Sasuke spun around and easily caught the fist, smirking at Neji's surprised face. A sudden black glow envelope them both and Neji screamed out in pain. Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and turned his body hard, bringing Neji over his shoulder and flinging him into the statue in front of them. Neji hit it hard with his back, he landed on the ground face first and let out a gasp, attempting to pick himself up. Sasuke walked up to him and took hold of his head in one hand. He lifted the brunette's head painfully by the hair, Neji clenched his teeth and gave him a sour look. Sasuke growled and brought his other fist back.

"Say hello to your god for me. You'll be joining her very soon!" He hissed, bringing his fist forward into the brunette's face. Neji brought his hand up and caught the fist. A sudden burning sensation spread all over the vampire's body, Sasuke yelled out and tried to get his wrist back. Neji laughed deep in his throat, standing up, he held on tight and narrowed his eyes.

"Feel the wrath of our god, demon!" Sasuke yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. Neji increased his spiritual energy to his hands, sending an increasing burn into the vampire's body. Demonic energy and spiritual energy never mixed, if they did, it would cause extreme pain to the receiver. Sasuke snapped his head back and roared, the sound shook the trees and almost made Neji grimace when the sound carried to his ears. Sasuke used his other hand and managed to release Neji, the brunette wasted no time and made a few chants under his breath. Sasuke flew back and landed in a patch of blue flowers, sending blossom pedals into the air like falling snow to the earth. Neji walked forward and stopped in front of the patch of flowers that Sasuke ruined, he crossed his arms and scowled.

"You're not very powerful for a vampire lord. I must admit that I was highly disappointed. I have even fought minions with higher power." Sasuke growled and sat up, crushing some of the flowers with his hands.

"How dare you!" He yelled, eyes glowing red, but Neji wasn't looking at him anymore. The brunette bent down and picked up one of the broken flowers that Sasuke had dug up when he crashed into the patch. The blue flower had a broken stem, a pedal missing and one of its leaves destroyed. Neji stared at it and examined what was left of its beauty.

"And . . . You destroyed Naruto's favorite patch of flowers . . . The ones his very mother planted herself." Sasuke stopped and looked at the ground, his eyes softened. The flowers beneath his body were crushed and ruined. He lifted one of the broken beauties to his face in the palm of his hand. They smelled familiar and Sasuke jarred him memory to know why.

_Of course . . . _

_They smell just like my Naruto . . . Earthy and fresh, almost like a breeze after a soft rain. Soft and supple . . . _

Sasuke always wondered how and why the blond smelt so good. Between natural body and that special scent on the blond, he could never figure out which one belonged to the blond's very body itself. Neji twirled the little blue blossom between his thumb and index finger. When all the pedals fell off, he dropped it back to the ground.

"I'll be sure to have plenty of these at our wedding . . . " Neji mumbled. That caught Sasuke's attention, he stood on his knees and looked livid at Neji.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say!" He yelled. Neji looked at him calmly, then back at the broken patch of flowers.

"He loves these flowers to death, takes care of them every day, waters them and speaks to them softly. Nothing in this world makes him more happy than this courtyard. I think it would be a fantastic place to be joined in wedlock. Yes . . . " Neji brought his eyes back up to Sasuke and smirked,

"I think I'll marry Naruto in this very garden." Sasuke felt his body freeze and then grow very hot. He snarled and lifted himself up all the way, spare pedals and leaves fell off him and onto the ground.

"I won't let what is mine go, I'll make this courtyard your grave sight!" He hissed, letting his right hand grow dark with a familiar aura, spinning menacingly and hard in the palm of his hand. Neji looked at him hard, if looks could kill, Sasuke would have been brutally impaled through the forehead.

"Big talk from someone who ruined Naruto's life!" Neji yelled back. Sasuke stopped and stared hard, not moving an inch.

"Naruto's mother suffered horribly! She died and Naruto blamed himself for so long! Turning her and turning her against her own family, making her own family kill her. Your clan has done nothing but make people suffer! You claim you want Naruto? Well here is the hard truth. He doesn't want you! He wants you dead and gone! I even bet he would kill you himself. Throw himself away and in all his efforts kill you." Neji calmed himself down and once again stared hard at Sasuke.

"He needs me, not you," Neji said it with such calmness it would have scared the shit out of anyone else. Sasuke snapped and felt his demonic blood boil.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screeched, jumping forward from his crouched position. He tackled Neji hard, sending them both toward the ground. They bounced hard off the pavement and slammed into the stone wall. Sasuke snarled and aimed a hit at Neji's head, the brunette barely dodged and saw chips of cement bound past his head. He kicked the vampire off him, sending him into another patch of flowers. Sasuke rose and went right at him again, his palm held the same dark aura as before. Great black wings sprouted from his back, making the air around them spin and churn violently. The air seemed to thicken and Neji felt himself losing oxygen, his breathing grew harsh and strained. Weakly, he struggled.

"Now . . . DIE!" Sasuke roared, aiming right for the brunette's heart.

* * *

**Cliffy much? I'll let you decide through voting, should Neji live or die? I look forward to the results . . . **

**See you next Sunday, if I don't hear from anyone then Happy Turkey Day!**

**R&R**

**TBC**


	6. Who are these new dancers?

**Disclaimer: No own, wish I did though. I only own the computer I am typing on.**

**Thanks for the wait. I sort of went on another vacation and needed to get certain things fixed. But I typed for a long time and am happy with the results. Well here you are, as for the Neji polls, I'm letting them run for another week so I can get a decent amount of votes. People have been voting like crazy I must say. Thanks a lot!**

**As a present, here is a long chapter. I will probably take more breaks leading up to Christmas because off all the shopping I have to do and school sports. I'm on the bowling team. I have also introduced a new cast of characters that were mentioned in the very first chapter. Let me know if you recognize them from one of the very first paragraphs. **

**Ritual Chapter 6**

* * *

_Was there ever a time I couldn't be there? Where even you have wandered away from Malashee's embrace? A point in time your soul ran away and left you an empty shell? It happened, it happened when she died, she died in a way crueler than the grim reaper himself coming and taking her away. She loved you, she cherished you, you were hers as you are mine, ours together, our creation, based on love and Our Lady's blessing. How she bared you for those nine months, like holding two buckets of water on either side of herself for those nine months. For nine months she never gave up, she never dropped those heavy buckets of water. She never hated you, she didn't leave because of you, and she left . . . Because she was taken away from us. _

_I won't let them take you too . . . You are my son, my life and my religion, never forget the love I hold for you . . . _

_The love your mother left, but never took that emotion with her to the grave. _

_Our Holy Lady Malashee . . . Amen._

* * *

The storage room floor was cold; a single candle was lit in the corner of the room, safely tucked away under an oil lamp glass. The blond lay prone on the single bed occupied against the wall from across the door. It was placed there especially for him. He lay there in a daze, not recalling the world around him, completely and utterly clueless. He groaned and rubbed a bare hand down his face; he yawned and blinked, letting his eyes get used to the darkness.

"What the . . . " He sat up, and looked wildly around the room.

"Where am I?"

He gently got off the bed and saw that he was in a small room. It was a little cold and smelt like . . . Meat? Naruto blinked. He quickly made his way to the door and jiggled the handle.

_Locked? Why is it locked? Unless . . . No, no way they would go that far!_

Naruto angrily started pounding on the door, slamming it with the balls of his fists and rattling the door in its frame.

"Hello! Anyone there! Dad! Anyone? Why am I in here?" He yelled, pounding some more on the door. He let out a breath and placed his head against the door frame. The metal felt cold against his forehead, he looked to the floor and his eyes went a little wider.

_Eww . . . There is dried blood on the floor. A stupid meat locker! Why was I stuck in here of all places? Couldn't they just lock me in my room?_

Naruto backed away from the door; he had an idea as to why he was here.

_It's obvious they locked me up to keep me safe, but that doesn't explain . . . Wait . . . _

Naruto's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hands. Before he could prevent it, a few tears slipped past his defenses.

_What happen to Neji?_

"No . . . No, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooo . . . " He groaned.

"Please tell me he isn't dead. They wouldn't lock me in here because they thought I was hysterical right, right?" He sniffled. He wiped his tears and made his way back to the bed; he sat down and drew his knees up. He buried his face and sobbed lightly.

_I did it again . . . I killed mom . . . And now . . . I probably killed Neji too . . . _

Naruto lifted his head, he got off the bed and onto his knees, and he leaned over the bed and clasped his hands to his chest. He closed his eyes and pictured Neji's face in his mind, clear as a crystal blue lake, he said a small prayer.

_Our Lady, I bed thee for a divine favor._

_Save that person from harm and sin, save him and take care of him._

_Give him your love, your passion and serenity._

_Bring him back to me and let me see him again._

_Allow me to breathe his essence and breathe the same air._

_Our Lady Malashee . . . Amen._

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the quilt on the bed, wishing it was his own quilt from home, the one his mother made. He wished Neji was here to hold him, here to whisper sweet words and offer his sweet touches. He wished . . . Naruto blushed and recalled their last encounter. Was he really going to do that? Give himself to another man? Neji had that . . . Appeal, that mystery and that suave attitude about him, he made the day brighter in a way.

_It's as if he was my pillar of hope. I could lean on him with all my weight and he wouldn't let the sky fall down on me. The way he held me . . . I felt safe . . . _

He got back onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow. It smelt old and slightly off goose feathers, making it fluffy and comfortable. He didn't feel comfortable. He felt alone, cold and useless. He felt that even in the grand scheme of things, was told to stand on the side lines and let the grown ups take care of it. He huffed and hit his pillow with his fist, scowling into the smell and old of goose feathers. He turned his head to the side and looked sadly at the walls.

"Can it get any worse?"

* * *

The butcher sighed after he heard the noise the blond was making finally die down. He mindlessly cleaned his counters and walked to the front of the store. He had earlier told the Priest that he could go back to the church, but here the man was, sitting at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand. The poor man looked pale and tired; no doubt he had lost sleep over this whole matter. He guessed and guaranteed the poor man would have a few new wrinkles on his brow the next morning. The butcher sat across from him and offered a small smile.

"It's the right thing. I know, it's cruel, but it's _right._" The priest nodded and removed his glasses; he rubbed his temple and looked into his coffee, almost wishing it would tell him what he should do.

"Once Naruto had fallen down the hill on the west side of town. He was missing for hours and never in my life had I been so scared. It turns out he had broken his leg and no one was around to hear him yell. By the time we found him we were asleep. I honestly thought he was dead by the way he was just there on the ground. Realization hit me hard. I never knew what I would do if I lost him, my son, my blood and my life. It hit me so hard that I practically started his training the next day, leg in cast and all."

The butcher chuckled a little and looked at the priest, actually _looked _at him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the man this disheveled. The priests graying blond locks were a bit thin with sweat. The man's glasses seemed like they would fall off at any moment. Grayish blue eyes looked weary and worn with lack of sleep. Not to mention, the man was quite old for having such a young son. He was clear over his forties, nearly hitting his middle fifties. His wife had been only a few years younger, he briefly wondered what the woman would look like now if she was still alive.

_Would she have graying hair? Would her bright blue eyes still have life in them? _

He pushed those thoughts away and stood from the table. A sudden knock was heard on the butcher's front shop door, the sound carried even into the hallways.

"I'll be right back," The man said. The priest nodded and continued to ponder over his thoughts, coffee only slightly cold in his hands.

"I feel lately . . . And forgive me Our Lady, but . . . You have been unnaturally cruel . . . " The priest whispered. His tiredness finally took over and made his eye lids heavy. He didn't fight it as they slowly drooped and finally closed. His coffee became forgotten in the tides of his easy breaths. He breathed deeply and some what safely, knowing in the back of his mind that his son was near by. He soon fell asleep, unaware of the events outside.

People were finishing final touch ups to their homes and streets. The sun had long gone down and the air was chilly. A small fog rolled in, nothing unusual for the small village, it happened almost every night. People quickly went into their homes, slamming doors and boarding windows from the inside. Many children were dragged away by mothers and other parents. Kicking and screaming if necessary, no excuses. Night fall was most dangerous, it practically screamed it, but some were cocky fools and ignored the laws, resulting in their immediate deaths.

Silently through the night, figures of both sides roamed around the boarder. Crossing silently and wary of their surroundings. A few had torches, lifting them up to light their way, cascading the ground with light and necessary precautions. Some rode horses, making small clunking sounds as the mighty animals let their feet hit the solid steady earth in their fast pace. Four figures emerged from the woods and headed for the small town. Another group on the opposite side came in flying, using the cover of darkness to their advantage. They landed in trees and adjusted their wings to make no sounds. Many stared as lights' one by one went out in the town. They licked their lips hungrily as their sight never left the little village. The four horsemen padded in silently and stopped before the church. One man took off his hood and looked up at the stone masterpiece.

"Church of Malashee? Why is it so dark?" One of the cloaked men asked, voice slightly hard from a foreign accent. Another man looked around and saw that the passage to the courtyard looked slightly rough.

"Over there…It looks as if a battle has taken place," a soft-spoken voice spoke, silver hair sticking slightly from his face under the hood. The thick accented man put his hood back up and directed his horse toward the entry way. They followed one by one until they formed a single file line toward the back of the church.

"What a mess…Isn't this place respected or something?" A woman spoke his time, her narrowed eyes surveying the wreck that was the garden.

"A fight, I can still feel the force of two powerful beings here," The silver haired man said, lightly petting his horse's mane when he became restless. He looked at his horse then at the others.

"The horses can sense it too."

"Leave it to animal instinct then. I still feel one of the powers here, not far from that patch of flowers." They all dismounted. The silver haired man took his time, being the shortest of them all. The women stepped onto the heavy path, letting her fingers trace the broken statues as she passed. The three men behind her followed silently and cast glances all over the place. The silver haired one stopped and observed a patch of blue flowers, broken and ruined. Dug up from the earth from which they rested peacefully. He carefully picked one up and looked it over. He sighed sadly and let it drop to the ground.

"What is it?" The hard accented man asked, looking over at his comrade. The silver haired man looked at him. His yellow eyes showed sadness. He let his hood drop revealing not a man, but a boy no younger than fifteen. His eyes began to mist over and he wiped them on his sleeve.

"Someone put their heart in to raising these and now…They're ruined. That person…They're going to be so sad," The boy whispered, looking sadly at the ground. The accented man looked at him with a hint of sadness. He scratched his brown haired head and looked at the broken patch of flowers.

"That person…Could always plant some more ya know…" The boy stood up and continued walking toward the path.

"Feeling some emotion to this place?" The woman asked, looking a little concerned for the boy. She knew of the child's power. Emotional detection made him a pro and easily influential in some circumstances. The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Worry not sister. Some memories here are also happy one. But I feel a bit of foreboding closer to the house out back." All of them nodded and headed toward the house.

"Retto? Which direction do you feel the pull?" The accented man whispered. The silvered hair boy named Retto looked around. He let his hand touch the air in front of him.

"Aaron, Uin, Deka . . . It's coming from one of the rooms in the house," Retto said, walking toward the main entrance. The accented man named Aaron followed close behind him and put a hand in his robes near his weapon. A simple but effective spirit revolver. The woman, Uin, reached into her own cloak and produced a small cross bow made entirely out of silver. The leader of the small group, Deka, merely followed and made no action to get anything. The woman put her hand on the boy's shoulder and stopped him.

"Let Aaron and I go in first, that way, if it is dangerous we can draw it out." Retto nodded and pointed toward a window.

"It's coming from that bedroom. Close to the door. Careful." Uin nodded and looked at Erin. Together they entered as Deka stayed close behind Retto. The boy turned to him and then out to the courtyard. It was an utter disaster, like an abandon village after a fierce storm.

"Deka . . . I feel him. He isn't normal vampire minion wise, but he can seal himself very well." Deka looked at him through green eyes, sharp and focused they turned to observe the place around him. He made a small hum of acknowledgment and finally reached for his own weapon, strapped against his chest. A semi large barreled; shot gun was produced. Retto looked at the weapon and then back to the house. Deka loaded his gun and watched as Retto turned to the house, his silver hair framing his boyish face. Moon light drifted across the ground, illumination a small portion of his face. Deep green eyes stayed focused and alert.

"Both of you! Get up here!" Uin shouted, voice booming through the yard. Retto startled and followed the bellowing. Deka remained calm and made his way toward the house. Retto stopped when his feet landed in a puddle of something. He looked down and almost gasped, but held his breath.

_Blood . . . And lots of it, I smell copper everywhere._

Retto noticed the blood was making a trail up the small staircase to the second floor. It dripped on a few steps, making them slippery. Deka went up first and Retto followed, being sure to stay close. He saw the blood trail end at one of the bedrooms, he entered and saw Uin and Aaron huddled around a lump on the floor. More blood was seen beneath it. As soon as Retto went through the door way, he was overcome with many emotions that remained there. His head spun with strong waves of feelings and wants. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes.

_Sorrow . . . Anger . . . Desperation . . . Longing . . . Passion . . . Desire . . . Anger . . . Fear . . . Wariness . . . Anger . . . Fear . . . Confusion_

Retto actually blushed when he felt the more passionate emotions. Hitting him like tidal waves. He began to see images in his head but he quickly waved them away and focused his attention to his team mates. Deka looked at the lump on the floor, curious green eyes traveling its form. Uin bent down and ran a hand through thick, brown and messy hair, blood rubbing off onto her fingers. His clothes were torn in places; blood caked his chest and arms. No doubt the trail in the hallway was him actually . . . Crawling up the stairs to the bedroom, but why here? Retto took another step when he was hit with a huge wave of thoughts. He closed his eyes and felt a cool wave float over his body.

_Extreme anguish . . . Searching for something . . . Looking for . . . Someone?_

Retto opened his eyes and watched Aaron as he inspected the body. It twitched and made Retto almost take a step back. Deka looked at him.

"What is it? What do you feel Retto?" He asked, walking over and looking into a slightly pale face. Retto shook his head and out stretched his arms, waving them and feeling the very air around him.

"It's as if he was looking for someone. But that someone was not here at that time. He became a little frightened and stopped moving, the blood loss was too great to handle. He passed out." Deka looked at the other two. They nodded and set to work looking around the room. Retto went up to the body and examined it himself. He touched it lightly and closed his eyes.

_"Wh . . . ere . . . Are . . . where . . . He . . . Help . . . I'm . . . N.. Nar . . . Naru . . . "_

Retto looked at the pale face, seeing it battle worn and scratched in various places. His long brown hair was scattered around his head in a chocolate colored halo. Retto had to admit, he was a looker. Uin turned to Deka and shook her head.

"Nothing but priests' robes, this is either the high priest's room or someone else's bedroom." Aaron looked to Retto.

"Well? Is he still alive?" He asked. Retto shook his head and looked down once more at the body.

"Well . . . He . . . He. Is . . . " Retto began, feeling uneasy. Suddenly, a huge wave of emotion struck him down, causing him to fall clear onto his back. He took deep breaths and attempted to steady himself. All three looked at him in shock. Uin ran to him and fell to her knees near her brother's side.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly, helping her little brother sit up. Retto re focused his eyes and stared blankly at the wall.

"Something…Something is happening in town…"

* * *

The other group descended from the trees and made their way into the town. Not far in front of them, another of them walked calmly, although he had a slight limp. Sasuke hissed as his sore leg struck the ground, he would have flown if not for all the power he had used in the fight. He briefly wondered if Neji was dead or not, crawling away pathetically and right to Naruto's house no less. Sasuke was surprised to see the blond gone from his room, not to mention very disappointed. He wanted the blond that night, but he had a brief idea to where the blond had run off to. It had been too long, so long since Sasuke had danced with him at the church. He was craving tan skin and that earthly glow of human energy that surrounded him. Sasuke looked to the moon and smiled.

"They're here."

* * *

The butcher stared wide eyed and speechless; the being in front of him was in no way apart of his world. It smiled at him eerily, showing a fine row of white and vicious looking teeth. Its skin looked red, angry as if it had been sun burned for many hours. Nothing but wild looking white hair sprang from its head in waves. But what scared him the most was the eyes, black and lifeless, not to mention…Three of them, one looking at him from the middle of their forehead.

The butcher slowly backed up and looked to the corner of the room. A single crossbow lay against the wall packed and ready. He tried not to look like he was going for it, but it failed when he kept casting glances between the creature and his weapon. The creature sighed and rolled its eyes. The butcher made a break for it, leaping across the room he only managed to get within a few feet of it before he felt a sharp and strong pain enter the middle of his back. He looked to the floor and gasped at what he saw. Blood, his own blood was flowing from him like a vile river. The smell of copper filled his senses and he could only cough more up. The creature smiled and gently plucked his sword from the middle of the man's back. He brought it to his lips and licked the blood off his black bladed sword. The butcher stared up at him and only managed to mouth a few words before the strength left his body.

_Who . . . Are . . . You?_

The creature gave him a goofy smile and plunged the blade deep into the man's head.

"The grim reaper," He cooed, retracting his sword and making his way to the back of the shop.

* * *

**Well, this was nice and long. I won't update till about two sundays from now. That way it easier for my schedule. Don't worry folks, SasuNaru is coming. I just like to keep you in suspense that's all, keep voting for Neji would ya?**

**See you!**


	7. I dance with you again

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**All right then, this might be the moment you all waited for, read and see, okay?**

* * *

Naruto had long since fallen asleep on the bed. He stirred briefly when he heard a faint noise; he ignored it and rolled over. Outside his room in the shop, a monster walked into the room that held Naruto's father, sleeping, forgotten coffee in hand. The old man snored softly and calmly, exhaustion shown clearly through the wrinkles on his brow. He merely ignored the man, remembering the words Sasuke had said to them all. Should harm come to Naruto or the priest, there would be hell to pay. He shivered at the thought of him being left alone with his master and his creator; he would be nothing but a pile of flesh when Sasuke was finished with him. He vaguely recalled, the last time someone pissed Sasuke off it didn't end well. Let's just say it involved barbwire, meat hooks and salt. The creature rolled his eyes at the sleeping man and ventured farther into the shop. He came across the hallway, lit only by a solitary candle and sniffed the air. He smelt nothing but dried meat and frost from one of the near by freezers. As he walked, his shadow was cast upon the wall, making it seemed eerie. But when you're an evil demon vampire living in a castle with sixteen hundred others, you get used to it. The clan itself was scary enough without the little worries of seeing things in the dark. He walked up to a random wooden door and tried the knob; it creaked open, revealing nothing more than a bedroom, no doubt the dead butchers. The bed was made neatly and old smelling clothing filled the space under the bed. With a grunt and a tasteless glance he closed the door and walked to another one. The door was made of hard metal that held nails in the sides. This was the one that smelled of blood and meat; he tried the knob and discovered it locked. He looked at the floor and saw a light coming from underneath it, no doubt from a candle. He pressed his ear to the door and used his third eye to look beyond the door. He spied the blond sleeping; making small shifts now and then to ease the pressure of the hard mattress he laid upon. He smiled to himself and sat down in the hallway, careful not to make noise, need he forget the priest was in the other room sleeping; he could wake at any moment. He crossed his arms and legs, getting comfortable for his wait and closed all three of his eyes. He smirked and mentally started to contact the one he needed to speak with.

Sasuke walked calmly into the village, carrying an air of determination and brilliance at a job well done. His minions were carefully stationed and ready to go in the near by trees, each one blood thirsty and hungry. Sasuke could too, feel his blood lust growing; He walked to the middle of the street when a certain itch occurred at the back of his brain. He stopped and closed his eyes.

_My lord . . . I found him . . . The butcher's shop . . . _

Sasuke smiled softly and opened his eyes. They seemed to glow in the moonlight, warm and ready. His body curved and he smiled at the dark sky, obviously happy to be so close and finally letting him have his way.

"Finally, after so much time, we can dance again my love; we will not be interrupted as I make you mine."

Sasuke put on his usual smirk and wrapped his cloak tighter around him. He walked forward and looked through boarded up windows as he went by. No doubt people were on alert, but he didn't care, the shadows cloaked him perfectly as he walked silently. He walked some ways, feeling no need to hurry. He was sure that Gonno; the one he sent ahead would handle any situation perfectly. He wasn't a transformed vampire for nothing. Sasuke made his way to a small door near the center of the village; he smelt blood from under the door and frowned. For Gonno's sake, he had better not have killed the priest or there would be hell to pay. He opened the door and spied the source of the smell. The butcher lay dead and bleeding rapidly, his heart long ago had given out. Sasuke stepped over the body and went farther. He stopped dead and looked at the table, the old priest sat there, slumped over. Sasuke smelt no injury or blood that meant he didn't need to waste energy on punishing Gonno for nothing then. Sasuke smiled, pleased. He muttered a small chant and waved a hand over the sleeping male. The old man let out a breath, but only continued to sleep. A simple sleep spell would keep him from waking at loud noises, especially the ones he planned on making, he thought with a smirk. He spied a figure sitting some ways down the hall and made his way toward it. Gonno opened all of his black eyes and blinked them. He spied Sasuke and stood, immediately bowing.

"Master . . . He is asleep in the room. All yours for the taking." Gonno stepped back as Sasuke anxiously approached the door. He smelt his wonderful blond and nearly groaned when his hand came in contact with the door, clearly showing his excitement. Gonno smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Did I please you master?" He asked. Sasuke observed him with a small but a noticeable smile.

"Very, my mate is safe, but . . . " Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Gonno trembled.

"But . . . ?" Gonno ventured.

"Was it necessary killing the butcher? Not only did you spill and waste blood, what if someone other than myself entered the shop? A dead body is a dead give away Gonno, be more careful!" He hissed, his eyes turning red. Gonno nodded and bowed repeatedly.

"Forgive me, he was trying to go for his weapon, I had no choice!" He pleaded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed them back on the door. He stroked the door in fascination, imagining it to be the blonds' face and soft angelic skin. His nails scratched the surface as another wave of Naruto's scent overcame him, he needed to stop smelling so much, lest he becomes sexually aroused right there and take the blond now. No, he had to wait, certain duties needed to be preformed first. The ritual must be done. Sasuke would see to that at once.

"Never mind, do me a favor, break the door knob and then go clean your mess out front, leave not a drop of blood. If you have to, lick the floorboards of it all for all I care, just do it!"

Gonno nodded and put a large hand on the knob; he twisted ever slightly, causing the nails that held it in place to loosen. Sasuke watched in glee, a certain gleam in his eyes. He watched the doorknob break, as a dog would watch a bone be tossed to him from his owner. A big, delicious bone, still covered in meat and dripping with blood. The doorknob snapped and several nails hit the floorboards, it came off easily and Gonno bowed before leaving to tend to the body he killed. Sasuke put a hand on the door and pushed, eager to get to his prize. Gonno walked silently to the front and spied the body of the butcher. The man was face down, looking as if he drowned in a pool of his own blood. He shrugged and did the first thing that came to mind. He picked up the body and took a large . . . Chomp out of the man's right arm and started chewing. Blood flowed from his mouth in heaps but the monster only continued to eat. Devouring his supper with sickening delight.

* * *

The four horsemen urged their steeds to go faster; wind swept their faces and knocked their hoods off their heads. Retto had a flushed look to him and only continued to receive headaches in a swirling storm of emotions. His sister would often look worriedly back at him, her short silver hair sweeping about her face as she resisted the urge to pull her younger brother onto her horse, trying somewhat to ease his pain. Aaron continued to ride and follow close behind Deka as the man continued on himself. Retto couldn't take the emotion abuse and nearly slump over his horse; the animal seemed to become ill at ease all of a sudden and let out a large low roar and stopped. Retto nearly fell off, weakly clinging to his animal. Ruin cantered over and grabbed his arms hauling him over her lap and gently cradling him to her chest. Deka and Aaron stopped. Deka quickly grabbed Recto's horse reins and continued on. Uin gave him a small glare for not being more concerned but shrugged it off. Aaron waited and then followed, also casting worried glances at the boy. Retto's eyes flew open not a few minutes and he sat up straight.

"Ambush!" He yelled. Everyone of them stopped. Sure enough, loud laughter echoed around them, making them look in all directions. Each pulled out their weapons, ready for combat. Retto raised his hand in the air and tried to feel them all out. His eyes went wide.

"There has to be more than a hundred of them!" He yelled. Deka snarled and loaded his shotgun, Uin pulled out her cross bow and loaded an arrow. Aaron proceeded to click his pistol while Retto debated on taking out his weapon. Uin dropped from her horse and signaled her brother to do the same. Each abandoned their horses and stood, ready for a fight. Retto finally nodded and reached into his cloak, strapped to his hip was a small pole, he took it out and it extended. A small silver lance with one sharp end, the other end looked very much like a trident. It gleamed in the moonlight, promising a very painful stab if one came too close.

"Filthy monsters . . . " Deka hissed, clicking his gun. Aaron stood not a few feet away, looking out into the distance. Uin was itching to move but held her ground; her brother looked around and felt another wave hit him.

"In the trees . . . They're hiding in the trees!" He announced. Sure enough a great rustling was heard and several figures emerged, revealing themselves in the pale light of the moon. Each braced themselves and finally Aaron spoke.

"They're here . . . "

* * *

Sasuke stared upon his love in nothing but pure adoration. The thing he had nearly obsessed over was finally in his grasp, the beautiful figure lying upon dirty sheets in a meat storage locker. Sasuke frowned upon the conditions his mate-to-be was surrounded with, but soon, if Sasuke had it his way, the blond would be adorned in his bed, surrounded by luxury any vampire lord would want their mates to have. The room smelt like dried blood, some of it still lined the floor, obviously swept up in a hurry seeing as some still remained. He stepped forward silently, willing the blond to continue sleeping, willing that beauty to hold his lashes against his tan cheeks in sleep.

_How long? How long had it been since I touched that skin? Ran my hand through golden locks and kissed that wonderful olive skin?_

Sasuke contained it no longer; he walked forward and extended a hand. He boldly touched the blonds' face and ran a smooth hand down the length of a scarred tan cheek. He hissed in happiness when Naruto shifted, revealing a tan collarbone and the chain of his cross. Sasuke wanted to chuckle at the little trinket, knowing it would soon be replaced with a more expensive piece of jewelry. Maybe his families blood vampire ruby? Or an emerald made to match his remarkable sky blue eyes? More suggestions filtered his brain as he thought of ways to gift the blond, not noticing blue eyes open and stare confusingly up at him. Sasuke finally looked down and smiled. Naruto stared up, sleepy and blurry. He first thought he saw the butcher since the person's hair was so dark. His eyes widened and shifted in to focus, growing used to the lighting of the room.

"Good evening my love. Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked, speaking as if it were nothing more than asking about the weather or temperature outside. Naruto's eyes finally fully focused and filed with fear, he practically felt his skin turn as pale as Sasuke's.

"V-V-VAMPIRE!" Naruto yelled, nearly causing Sasuke to flinch because of his super hearing. Naruto immediately tried to jump off the bed and scramble as far as possible away. Sasuke caught his upper arm and pulled him into an embrace, strong enough to kill if he wanted. The blond struggled and managed to start pounding on one of Sasuke's shoulders.

"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! FATHER!" Naruto tried. Sasuke easily brought a hand up and grasped the back of the blonds' neck, he squeezed and Naruto gasped, going boneless immediately. He wondered why his body had stopped responding. Sasuke squeezed his neck and held it firm; he brought his other arm up and around the blonds' waist pulling him flush against his body, not loosening his hold on the pressure point. Naruto stared at the door, wishing that someone that could help him would walk through it. His eyes began to mist as a certain brunette's face filled his mind.

"N-Neji," He whispered, causing Sasuke's body to tense and tighten his hold around him even more. The vampire's eyes went red and a low growl escaped his lips, pure hatred and jealousy enveloped him as he squeezed the blond tight. Naruto whimpered and began to shake in fear.

"Thinking about that talisman fucker? He was hardly a fight, you're wasting your thoughts on that weakling . . . " Sasuke hissed, gently stroking the blonds' hair, yet not releasing his hold on him at all, not even loosening an inch.

"You asshole! Let me go! What did you do? Did you kill him you monster? Did you? You fucking murderer!" Naruto yelled, not caring about the hold anymore. He tried to get loose and only felt numbness. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled back, staring into misty blue eyes. The blond stared back defiantly, willing himself to move, he only let a small tear run down his cheek as a sign of weakness. Sasuke tilted his face and licked the tear away. Naruto made a sound and closed his eyes, trying to turn his head, Sasuke only kept him in place, continuing to lick his tearing eyes.

"I know not if he is dead. I doubt it, seeing as I just left him there. I care not; I only care about you and what he was trying to do to you." Sasuke pulled back and looked hard at the blond, Naruto trembled and felt as if he had been dipped in ice water.

"Were you Naruto? Spreading your legs for such a person? I know you're better than that; your class is much higher than that. I know because I have watched you every fucking moment since I saw you for the first time. Were you going to let him have it? Let him fuck you? Were you going to become his whore?" Sasuke asked him, raising a sleek black eyebrow and snapping his long sharp fangs. Naruto went red and managed to tilt his head. He sank his teeth into Sasuke's wrist. He flinched and released the blond. Naruto pushed away and landed on the hard floor with a hard thump and lost his breath, spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth from the bite. Sasuke lifted his arm and saw it healing slowly; he scowled and looked hard at the blond.

"You fight me love? Your mate-to-be?" He asked, sounding more like a hiss. Naruto stood and backed himself up to the wall, shaking hard and breathing like he had never tasted air before.

"I choose my lovers. I would rather be Neji's whore than yours!" He yelled, not caring if he was getting himself into deep shit. Sasuke heard the words and felt his eyes spin like a pinwheel in anger and deep-rooted jealousy. Possessiveness hit him like a tidal wave and he stood from the bed. He grabbed the headboard and literally picked the small bed off the floor. He threw it; the wood broke against the opposite wall and shattered to pieces. The small cot landed on the floor in a thump, stirring up dust. A clear path was now between Sasuke and the boy. Naruto flinched as the wood broke; no doubt he felt the sudden coldness seeping into his lower belly now. The coolness that made you scared stiff and unable to move. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, practically slamming into his rib cage, he could have sworn the rest of his organs were thumping as well. He felt like a giant pulsing vein, ready to burst and leak blood everywhere, becoming a bruise on the earth's surface.

_I'm . . . I-I-I . . . N-n-a-ahh_

Naruto couldn't even form words in his head, he vaguely remembered the villagers who committed suicide. Was this the fear they felt if they had continued to walk among the living? Be cut down and sucked dry? Was being dead better?

_I know why, why they all died. To escape, to escape the horrors of what could have become!_

Sasuke came forward and never let his eyes waver from the blonds'. He strutted forward as an animal did when stalking his prey. Naruto flattened himself to the wall and shivered, shaking to his fingertips. He looked around, anything to fight with. Sasuke watched him in amusement.

"Be wise my beauty, saying such things will make me angry, best not repeat them. I won't kill you, but I can't guarantee that you will not have some form of punishment later. I smell your fear my dear, it coats you like your skin hugs your bones." Naruto wanted to sink to the floor, but his legs would not allow him. He tried desperately to find a way out of this situation but saw none. It was over, the vampire won, the town was in danger and his father was nowhere in sight.

"Why . . . " Naruto breathed out shakily, his face fell forward and his bangs covered his eyes, casting them in shadows. Sasuke stopped and listened. He noticed the blonds' distressed and felt guilty for scarring his bride. He wanted Naruto to love him, not fear him. He had to be gentle and take baby steps, not smash things and yell at him like he continued to do so. He just needed . . . He needed . . .

_I need to dance with you . . . Just one more time and you will be mine._

"Naruto . . . " Sasuke breathed, reaching out a hand in a gesture of comfort. The blond slapped it away and stared at him, his eyes flooded with tears and fear. Sasuke blinked at the blonds' disturbance. Never had he seen the blond look so desperate, believe it or not he was wounded in his heart. Why couldn't he understand that Sasuke loved him, wanted his suffering of being alone to no longer plague him? That in many senses, Sasuke did not desire to do evil things? How he himself had slain the very man who killed his mother?

"Where is Neji? What have you done?" The blond sobbed, covering his face, he shook from the force of his sobs. "You demons take my mother from me and now you want to come back and finish things off? How much longer will this go on? How many must die before you are satisfied? Why! Why!" he bellowed. Sasuke stood in shock; Naruto was starting to act crazy. Sasuke did the only thing he could; he closed his eyes and began to hum. Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked up from his now wet hands.

_In a field of wild flowers . . . Will you dance with me?_

Sasuke hummed the tune knowingly; closing his eyes he let the melody run off him like a breath in the cold. Naruto starred at him and quickly covered his ears; he turned his body and tried to will the sound away.

"No, not again! Stop! Don't do this to me!" He begged.

_Come and dance with me . . . A dance of eternal darkness?_

The blond became shaky and his eyes began to cloud over in a sleep like trance. Sasuke strode toward him and gently lowered the blond's hands. They dropped loosely to the blonds' side and dangled. He looked at Sasuke, his eyes half massed and cased over in clouds. The vampire gently wiped the tears away, soothingly making sounds and effectively calming the poor boy.

_It's not so bad . . . It will feel good . . . Holding you against me in our dance?_

Sasuke's breath caught at the look of utter beauty of the boy. Very soon he would be able to see the blond look at him like that on his own, never resulting to silly incantations ever again. He brought him arms up and wrapped them around the prone blond, pulling him close and breathing in his scent.

_These flowers beneath my feet are not crushed . . . They live again with the new moon . . . Live again with the moon like you and me?_

Sasuke started to sway his body back and forth, moving like the ocean's smooth tide against the beach. Naruto's eyes closed completely and he leaned into the touch of the vampire.

_I dance to show you . . . I dance to own you, love me in the moon . . . Love me in the light of the demonic moon?_

Sasuke sighed gently and moved away from the wall. He felt the blonde's breath on his collarbone and smiled. He gently lifted the blond to him, carrying him bridal style and holding him closely, possessively.

_You smell sweet . . . You make me drunk from your essence and life . . . Let me live, give me life from your own?_

Too long. Too long he had to wait. He had to fight for once and he hated to admit it but he enjoyed the chase. He enjoyed the struggle. After all, it so much sweeter when you win.

_Life from your beauty, live for me and for me only . . . You are mine to cherish and worship . . . _

Sasuke did what he had waited for, for so long. He gently tilted the blonds' head a bit and breathed in his scent. He could already feel his fangs becoming longer with every whiff. Anymore and he would go crazy. He wouldn't be able to control his actions. Slowly he turned, careful with his bundle, he moved to the door and exited the meat locker. His steps echoed on the hard floor as he moved swiftly but quickly. He saw the priest still slumped over the table, deep in sleep. He made his way to the front and spied Gonno licking a white bone clean. Nothing more than a skeleton lay on the floor and like Sasuke ordered, not a drop of blood was left. Gonno stood and bowed to his master.

"Let us be off…" Sasuke mumbled. He turned to the door and felt Gonno's heavy steps behind him. He felt the cool air hit his face and he smiled, he looked at his bundle, adoration making his features shine.

_Mine and mine alone . . . Do we dance to our tune, as you become my bride?_

* * *

**All right, you know the drill I'll see you Sunday after next k? Please review I adore suggestions! TBC**


	8. New dance tune

**Well, the holidays were fun and good news! I got my laptop fixed, good as new! My new year's resolution you ask . . . ? To finish this fic and to become a millionaire! I also wish to beat the new Uzumaki Chronicles 2 I got and Phoenix Wright, Trials and Tribulations. I love Phoenix Wright. My fav yaoi pairings would have to be PhoenixEdgeworth and PhoenixGodot. Woot! I hope u all had wonderful holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Ritual Chapter 8**

* * *

The last demon fell at the feet of Retto. He panted and stuck his staff into the ground, leaning heavily on it. His sister seemed to still be on alert; He turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I can't sense any more of them, they must have retreated by now." Uin huffed.

"More like we killed most of them the cowards are the ones who ran away!" She yelled. Deka stepped up to them, Aaron behind him.

"What damage we have not done will be done by their master, I highly doubt he is one to take failure." Aaron nodded in agreement. Each put their weapons away and adjusted their cloaks. Retto sighed deeply and looked toward the small lights of the town in the distance.

"Malashee help us all…"

* * *

Gonno stared nervously at his masters back; ever sense was telling him the situation at hand was indeed a weird one. He had never heard of creature lords going after humans. Sure, humans were food and necessary but he never knew they could be taken as mates. It would be equivalent to a human marrying a dog in his opinion. They just didn't seem to go together. Sasuke by all means was different for sure, he had been the one to kill his own father and assume the thrown. Showing compassion wasn't exactly his character. The day Gonno heard the old vampire lord had died was all in all surprising, after all, who was more powerful than a vampire if not their own kin or children. But as usual, Sasuke was full of surprises, evil but surprises no less. Gonno wasn't smart, he would admit that much, but he vaguely wondered what was so special about the priest's son, did he hold some special purpose? Maybe a power to improve the clan? Gonno personally didn't like the reek of human, such frail creatures that held such similarity in looks but no power. Some humans to him seemed wasteful in their lives; they could die of such stupid things! Illness, age, murder, execution and even falling great heights. Gonno guessed he would never understand, then again, he was a three-eye ogre for Malashee's sake. He often never practiced religion, he always was told to worship his ancestors. Malashee in this kingdom was indeed their deity. Humans would bow to the simplest of things, idols and tapestry, statues and books, Gonno didn't understand he didn't want to if he could. Why did humans worship dead things? Well, he was a hypocrite on that one, but he worshiped their teachings, not how they died, if any of them were dead that is. Eternity was a long time, thousands of years were long too, most of them would still be alive if it were not for the hate of humans and war. Many fought, many died, and both lost on either side.

He watched as Sasuke continued to stare at the small boy wrapped in his arms. Frail and sleeping, lost in thoughts that were not his own. It disturbed him a little to see a smile like that on his face, he was glad he pleased his master but what would the others think? True, a band of them followed them here to serve but what did they really think? After all, Naruto was human; he can't live forever like Sasuke. In a few short years all this struggling would have been for nothing. Humans grow old, become wrinkled and grey, their youth dries up and they turn back into the soil that joins the earth. So why? What did Sasuke have planned?

"Gonno," Sasuke said, breaking him from his musings. His master turned to him, carefully cradling his burden in his arms. "Join the flanks and call back the others, I have what I desire, I think a celebration is in order."

He turned from Gonno just as the three eyed demon bowed.

"Yes master," He said.

He guesses he would never understand his master and in small ways that was best.

It would keep him alive just a little longer he figured.

* * *

Deka would never admit it out loud, he wasn't the type. He was worried as hell as Retto started feeling over whelming waves coming from the town, the poor boy wasn't meant to be a punching bag for emotions. All four finally located their horses, they had ran and hid when the vampires had attacked, smart animals, just the way they were trained.

"I feel a strange bout of satisfaction . . . " Retto answered, confusion lacing his voice. Uin looked at him weirdly.

"Do you mean like a job well-done satisfaction or a killing satisfaction?" She asked, urging her horse to run faster. Deka and Aaron listened in on their conversation.

"A little of both, but more of a winning success kind of feeling. It's about half way through town," He replied, seeing the first sign of buildings they all dismounted. They quietly but quickly made their way in. Uin scowled and looked at the boarded up windows.

"Cowards, I expected to see them lining the streets and willing to fight! Not hide! They're sitting ducks!" Deka only cleared his throat while Aaron and Retto looked at each other.

"They're only human," Aaron replied, he barely hid his flinch when Uin glared at him.

"So are we! It's no excuse!" She hissed. Retto could feel himself sweat drop, he sighed and looked at Deka.

"We'll split up, Uin, go with Aaron and head toward the square. Retto, I need your senses, we'll go in the direction you last felt the strongest." Uin looked like she was about to protest from being separated from her brother. Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She quieted and looked hard at her brother who only smiled kindly in return.

"Don't worry, I have Deka with me, nothing will happen, take care sister," He said gently, catching up to Deka who had started making his way down the street. Uin watched nervously as her brother followed Deka. True, the man was the strongest among them, but she was a born worrier, especially for her younger sibling. She turned toward Aaron and the man nodded, she watched in the corner of her eye as the boy turned a corner and vanished from her sight.

_Be careful little brother. I've lost so much already, and I can't lose you too._

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart, from years of seemingly stillness, thump hard in his chest. It ached slightly from guilt and what he suspected to be the dark emotion known as fear. He was worried how the blond would react to his new home. He wouldn't keep the blond prisoner. He wasn't that cruel or evil. He merely wished for the blond to stay by his side, love him, need him, in return Sasuke would grant him eternal life. The raven made plans in his head, preparations and what was needed. His brides would play a major role. He needed them to fulfill their parts. The rest of the clan would keep their silence should they feel the need to interfere. Sasuke would kill all who fought him. True, some had caused casualties, such as the talisman user and the butcher really didn't need to die. Neji was simply an obstacle, an obstacle that would have to go. The priest would not lose his son but yet, simply gaining a son-in-law that happened to be a vampire. He looked at the moon and gazed at it, looking upon its surface and staring into the craters that made the face.

"The moon isn't ready yet," He whispered, leaning down to the sleeping face that was to be his bride. Naruto merely continued to dream, lulled by the vampire's tune wandering aimlessly through his head. Sasuke awaited the day when Naruto would look at him in love and not fear. The day his love uttered those three special words while pressed to his body, their lips would seal in a passionate expression of well . . . Passion of course. Sasuke could have lost himself in his day dream if not noticing that the horizon was becoming a little lighter ever hour. He had to admit, the fight with Neji lasted longer than he would have liked. Not to mention tracking his blond and sending spies out to watch the towns border. True, his children did not get to feed, but would you care if you had what you wanted sleeping in your arms? Sasuke smirked. Yeah, they would just have to live with it, if argument broke out, he would have to slice some heads open.

_Naruto out of the room of course . . ._

* * *

Retto's eyes twitched and his head ached. He looked around, nearly spinning in place. Deka watched him with a calculating gaze.

"What is it?" He asked, voice deep and heavy with curiosity. The boy shook his head, silver locks falling in front of his eyes. His eyes nearly glowed in the dark from the pain of swirling and conflicting flows of emotion in the air.

"It's that same feeling of satisfaction. The feeling of accomplishment and of ownership. It's powerful but carefully concealed, as if it knows we are following him. I only feel the recent emotion in the surrounding air. The lingering of it is coming from that building there." The boy pointed toward a neat by shop, its windows were boarded but not as heavily as the rest of the surrounding buildings. Deka walked past him and drew his weapon, Retto glanced at him in surprise.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? He said.

"The emotion in the air was lingering. I can't feel an actual body." Deka shook his head.

"You don't know that for sure. This place is full of emotions, how do you not know if you are simply being confused? Human or demon, both can have the same attitudes in these types of situations. I'm not taking the chance at being jumped, small traces or not, understand?" The boy blinked in astonishment. That was the most their leader had said since they got here. And every word from his mouth caused him to feel embarrassed and slightly ashamed at his own skills. Retto turned a little red but failed to preserve it because of his pale complexion.

"You didn't need to insult me, you forget, I'm still in training and am only a beginner despite being born this way. You really need to consider people's feelings Deka. You could hurt somebody." Deka stopped mid step and turned to him.

"Forgive me, I forget you're still a freshman."

"Junior."

"What?"

"I'm a junior apprentice thank you. That hurts even more because you can't even remember my position."

"Aren't we getting off topic?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were rushing head long into what might be a trap. Be my guest, don't let my low abilities stop your leader." Deka was actually surprised, normally the boy was so socially withdrawn, he held conversations quite well at times. Shy and timid could be the words but when alone with him, he spoke fluently. Retto was as quiet as a mouse, but roared like a lion when needed to. He smirked and faced the building again.

"All right fine, I'm forgetful, but I will never forget pain. I don't like to see my comrades in pain so I'm mean when I come to explaining things. As my duty goes, sharpen your skills so that I may protect you and vice versa." With that said he turned back to the shop and aimed to step inside. Retto sighed and reached into his cloak, grasping tightly to his weapon and drawing it out.

_To fight . . . To survive . . . To live another day and step over the pools of blood we shed. Is that what we are? Warriors or . . . _

_Murderers . . . _

Retto closed his eyes and lengthened his weapon, sharp edges gleaming in the moon light.

_I am not a murderer!_

Deka opened the door and felt a sense of foreboding already in the air. He walked forward and made his way to the center of the room. Retto stepped behind him and looked at the small counter in the corner, meat still being displayed in the case.

"A butcher shop?" He whispered, moving forward. His foot came in contact with something, a huge bought of emotion traveled from the tip of his foot and up his leg. It settled heavily in his gut and traveled hard up his spine to his brain. His eyes closed in pain and blurriness, he moved back and panted. Deka whirled around and looked at the floor, it was too dark. His head came in contact with a light bulb, hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed the pull cord and clicked it on. Both froze and stared at the floor, Retto swore he was about to faint.

"MALASHEE!" Deka swore, nearly throwing himself off balance. He bent down and examined the remains.

"They . . . They ate . . . They ate him?" The boy cried, staring at the human bones on the floor. Deka growled and examined the floor boards.

"Not a drop of blood left! Those sick fucks devoured everything!" Retto tried to calm himself.

"The vampire lord has hired more than his minions, I think were dealing with other creatures. But how? I thought the blood relations between the Uchiha's and other clans were bad? Don't tell me there are rogues . . . " He finished, carefully. Deka was breathing hard and slammed his fist down onto the floor. Retto jumped and looked the leader over carefully.

"Deka . . . ?" He calmly said, voice almost a whisper. Deka didn't move. He kept staring at the floor boards. Retto had known the man to be quiet, but it was rare to see him so . . . Down and self blaming. Carefully still, Retto approached the man, his emotions were carefully hidden but the boy knew.

_Everyone still hurts, be it man or creature, everyone bleeds by nature. Its up to others to stop the flow of blood and keep them from death's cruel doors._

Retto knelt down and sat on his knees, gently, he placed a hand on the man's back. The boy leaned over and looked at the floor.

"We're human . . . " He stated, closing his eyes. That statement seemed to make Deka shiver, he lifted his head and looked into Retto's eyes. Still bright even in the dimly lit room, Deka sighed and stood. Retto remained kneeling on the floor and looked at him questioningly. Deka held out his hand and looked down at him. They seemed to stare at each other for a few moments until finally, Retto gently placed his hand in the others. Deka's hand tightened around his and his only words seemed to echo around the barely lit room.

"We're human . . . Right?"

* * *

**There ya have it! Kudos to me and my final breaking down and writers block. That and a good sledge hammer did the trick too. I'm seriously thinking about having something going on between these two, and I'm not talking no one-night stand.**

**I apologize for the shortness, I'll make next chapter more interesting.**

**Hope you review! See you next Sunday after next!**

**I'm kinda college bound now as soon as I graduate this June, I hope to finish the fic before then. Well see you laterz!**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	9. Our last waltz till we truly dance?

**Okay welcome back ppl! I hope u had a nice week! I've been busy sorting through college papers and am swamped. Not to mention a visit from my crazy grandmother. She got me a gift, guess what it was? A hair dryer, yes, a hair dryer. I don't even use one but hell, something else to put on the table at a garage sale right? Hell, I could sell the sucker on eBay!**

**Warning: A little lemony with this chappie. **

**Well, here you are, enjoy!**

**Ritual 9**

* * *

Sasuke by now had grown very tired of using human essentials. Great black bat wings emerged from his back, causing the leaves on nearby trees to shake and fall to the ground. Naruto still slept peacefully, unaware of the events taking place. Sasuke spread his wings to great lengths, his body length between each wing and himself. They cracked from being held in for so long, Sasuke let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He jumped hard and stood on one of the tree branches over head. He would need a good kick off from carrying the blonds' extra weight, nothing he couldn't handle though. He kicked off hard, nearly breaking the tree branch in the process. The tree made a large groan of protest as Sasuke flew over the forests heads. The wind felt good on his pale features, finally tasting air instead of the smell of dirt and foliage. He tightened his arms around the blond, ensuring his burden did not fall and plummet to his death. It would take a full hour to reach his destination. Several bats were out that night, closer to the ground. Sasuke could feel them communicating with one another, sending messages of places to eat. Sasuke never minded bats that much, they were closer to a demon than any animal. That and they were a much quieter species. One thing he respected for the bat was their tastes, insects weren't his forte, but they were high in nutrients.

Sasuke finally saw light ahead of him about an hour later. He fluttered his wings and withdrew them when he finally landed on the balcony of his room. He smiled faintly and felt his heart thud harder. It was finally happening. His dream had become reality. His blond was here and his, finally. Possessiveness crept up his spine as he walked toward his door. It felt as if he was carrying a bridge through the threshold of a new home, a silly human custom. None the less he felt happy and complete, something he hadn't felt since he killed his father all those years ago. He opened his window and for a while was glad no one was around. Truly he loved his brides, but not as much as the bundle he was carrying. He wanted this time to himself; he wanted this time to be more acquainted with his love.

"I'll send for them later…" He mumbled, walking over to the bed. He gently placed the boy on the bed, letting his fingers run over a tan cheek before pulling away. He just gazed at the blond for a moment; he turned and walked over to his mini bar. Picking up a fresh vile, he uncapped it and drank. The liquid was refreshing and delicious making its way to his stomach.

"Too long," He gasped, wiping a smear of blood from the corner of his lips. He licked his fingers and went back to Naruto.

"Too fucking long," He hissed, getting on the bed. He crawled over the prone body until he was hovering over him. His nails dug into the soft red pillows below the blonds' head, tearing the fabric. He felt his fangs grow larger and sharp, begging to sink into the flesh of the one below him. Carefully he lifted a hand and tore the collar of the robe. The fabric gave way, revealing a lean, tan throat. Sasuke frowned when the boy's cross filled his vision. He grabbed it and yanked; the thin chain broke and flew across the room.

"I'll have to destroy all your ties to that human world. Its time you entered mine…Forever." Sasuke's eyes spun red, his hair grew ragged and his fangs well went passed his lower lips. He growled like a beast and began to lower his head, jaw extended and wide. Naruto suddenly shifted beneath him and moaned. The raven stopped and watched, fascinated.

"Ngh…Don't…D-don't…M-mom…" He mumbled, shifting on the bed. Sasuke drew back, surprised. No one could dream when his spell was placed…But Naruto? The blonds' eyes screwed and loosened, debating whether to open to the waking world. Sasuke gently placed a hand on his face and drew circles on his lips with his thumb. His features became less violent but his teeth remained long and sharp. His eyes were back to the normal black and staring sadly at the boy's face. He closed his eyes and leaned down, brushing his own lips across soft pink ones. He flexed his jaw and drew a breath in. He tilted the blonds' head back and dove in. Gently but hard, he attached himself to the blonds' neck. His teeth punctured the skin, diving in all the way to the core. Naruto's body jerked and twitched, eyes fluttering. Sasuke held him down by his arms and started drinking, growling in pleasure when the boy's sweet nectar reached his tongue and caressed his stomach.

"Oh . . . Malashee . . . " The raven whispered, licking the sides of his mouth.

_Delicious!_

He wanted more . . . So much more . . . He wanted to fill his senses, drown in his desire that was the boy beneath him. He dove in again and this time went for the shoulder. He would have to be careful though, too much taken and Naruto would surely die. Before he could, he forced himself away and licked his over flowing lips. Naruto was panting and covered in a small sheen of sweat. To the raven's surprise, the boy opened his eyes and stared at him. Sasuke smirked and Naruto went pale. He shot up but before he could get off the bed, Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and held him down.

"Get the fuck off me!" The blond screamed, attempting to thrash his limbs. He suddenly looked tired and nearly collapsed, Sasuke gathered him into his arms.

"Careful love, you'll hurt yourself and I won't have that," He whispered in his tan ear. He licked the shell and Naruto squirmed.

"Ah . . . Ug . . . S-stop!" He breathed. Sasuke continued down the blond's throat to his slightly bleeding shoulder. He lapped up the left over blood and blew on the wet skin. Naruto panted and closed his eyes. "S-stop! Please . . . Ah." Sasuke chuckled and continued to lick the skin before him. He pushed Naruto all the way down onto the mattress.

"Why stop if you're enjoying it so much, hm?" He asked quietly, kissing back up to his lips. Naruto gasped as the vampire licked his pink flesh, attaching himself to his lips. Naruto tried to scream and push him away, he was light headed and sleepy. He noticed his skin looked bitten and managed some how to pull away.

"You bit me? You drank my blood?" He panted. Sasuke nodded and hooded his eyes.

"Absolutely, but don't worry, soon you'll be able to go longer periods without the need of blood."

"What the hell does that mean?" The blond shrieked. Sasuke lifted a clawed hand and traced whiskered cheeks. His nails ran gently down, caressing skin. He leaned forward and licked the path he traced, Naruto shivered, not sure if in pleasure of fright.

_Damn my body! Traitor!_

"The ritual will begin soon, but before that, we need to prepare."

"P-prepare? Prepare for what?" Sasuke sat up and pulled the blond up as well. He stood and pulled the blond to his feet, embracing him. Naruto didn't like the closeness. Sasuke pulled him close and grabbed his hand, letting his other arm curve around a thin waist. He began to move and Naruto realized they were in a dancing position.

"To make you my bride," Sasuke whispered, eyes going red.

* * *

"That damn demon! Where is he? Where is my son?" The priest shouted, staring at the now empty room that Naruto had previously been in. Deka and Retto had found him sleeping at the table. Sasuke's enchantment had been lifted by Retto's careful spells. Now they stood in the hallway, trying to calm the panicking man.

"We know where they went. There is no need to shout," Deka said. All of them exited the shop, passing by the bones of what used to be the butcher. They all said a small prayer before moving into the street.

"We need Aaron and Uin, go get them and meet at the church, we need to plan this out," Deka finished. Retto nodded and left, running down the street. He turned to the Priest and the man breathed a sigh.

"Who called you here?" The priest asked.

"We just come. There is no need to call, it the same as before, except this time it's your son, not your wife."

"It's hard to imagine that in reality this did not happen long ago. History has the consequence to repeat itself and never move on," The priest replied. Deka nodded.

"We better get moving, we need a plan, now."

* * *

"Leave me alone! Stop!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke led him around the room. The vampire's eyes had long clouded over with his own desires, he woke from them and looked at the blond.

"That reminds me . . . We need to get you cleaned up. Can't have my prize looking ragged at the party now can I? It will ruin my reputation as a good host."

"Host my ass you fucker! Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Naruto managed to push away and jabbed a finger into the vampire's face.

"You come into the village acting like you're hot shit! You hypnotize me and force me to do stupid things! You caused the whole town to go into a panic! Took me without my consent! You're a bastard who kills people! Why would I want to be with you!" He panted, with each phrase he had poked the vampire in the chest. He had them backed up toward the balcony but not out the door. Sasuke had a mild look of surprise on his face. He quickly reached out and grabbed the blonds' wrist. Naruto gasped as it was held tightly. Sasuke backed them up toward the bed and sat the blond down on the deep red covers.

"My turn now . . . " Sasuke said lowly, hints of annoyance in his voice. "It's not technically my fault at what happen to your mother, all right?" Naruto looked away with sadness in his eyes. Sasuke grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "My father was evil. He had no complex about the innocent or the guilty, if it was full of blood and human he didn't care. What he did was unforgivable, but I assure you, I made him pay. I took my own father's life because of what he did to your mother."

"Stop lying! Why are you telling me this?" Naruto cried. His face turned pink as his eyes watered. He reached up and attempted to stop the tear from flowing. Sasuke leaned forward and used his thumb to catch the escaping drops of water.

"Why would I lie? Why would I ruin my one chance to have you? Don't you understand . . . I adore you Naruto," He confessed. Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes full of suspicion.

"Why though? It doesn't . . . It doesn't make any sense . . . " He whispered. Sasuke shrugged.

"Of course it doesn't, that is how love is. You see someone totally different from yourself. You can fall in love right?" He asked, sitting down next to the blond.

"But why ME! You're a lord of freaking vampires for crying out loud! Others must be throwing themselves at your feet!" He sighed, looking to the floor.

"Yes, but they are not the ones I desire. For so long I have craved to hold you close. Watching you at your daily life made me realize what kind of person you were. Call it destiny, call it coincidence but . . . Naruto . . . " He whispered.

The boy picked his head up the moment Sasuke touched his lips. The blond blushed as Sasuke drew him closer and licked his bottom lip. Naruto still wasn't sure about how he felt. He wasn't sure about anything by now. He felt the vampire wrap and hand around the back of his head, drawing him closer. The blond needed to breathe and attempted to open his mouth. Sasuke quickly drew in and attached himself to the blonds' mouth, slinking a tongue inside the hot cavern. The blond squirmed and closed his eyes.

_I don't know! I don't know what to do! What I want anymore! Is this . . . Is this right? _

The blond moved his tongue and started kissing back. Sasuke's mind and heart were moving and thinking rapidly in his body. A sudden knock on the door interrupted them. Sasuke drew back and glanced with mild annoyance at the nicely carved wood. He stood up and pulled a rod near the bed post, the curtains hung up on the columns fell down. The entire bed was now hidden behind a curtain, Naruto still on the bed. Sasuke made a quiet motion with his hand and pushed the blond behind the curtain more. He then got off the bed and walked to the door, opening it and going through it.

* * *

"So they took him, huh?" Aaron muttered. Uin elbowed him in the gut, motioning toward the Priest. The poor man looked worn and tired more now than ever.

"Let's just say it straight, the priest stays here and we go and storm the place. Any questions?" Deka asked, looking at them all.

"I'm not staying here! My son is up there and I'm going too!" The older man replied. Retto stepped forward.

"I understand your distress, believe me I can feel it, but it's far too dangerous. Leave it to us just like you have in the past. Besides, no offense but you're no spring chicken anymore, sir," The boy said, looking to the others. Uin and Aaron nodded, receiving a glare from the Priest.

"I have more spiritual power in my finger then you do in your entire body," He aimed at Deka. The man wasn't fazed.

"Technically, Retto is the only one with powers. We just have skills," Uin replied, bored.

"Lets go already! The sooner we leave then the sooner we get there! It's at least and hour and a half by horse!" They all nodded and Deka sighed.

"All right, lets go get your son. I just hope it doesn't end like it did last time," Deka mumbled. Aaron nodded behind him.

"Yeah, last time . . . Nobody won."

* * *

**Sweet, another chapter down. Well I was busy this week so I couldn't go heavily into details. I might just have a few more chapters and then end this. I need to start my other fics and study for college tests and crap like that. See you Sunday after next!**

**TBC **

**R&R**


	10. A dance of forgiven sin

**Chapter 10: A dance of forgiven sin**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**It is a little longer this time. Its almost nearing the end but I'm having trouble with the last chapter. I need serious ideas. I have some clue to if I might make a sequel. Like I said, I'm complicated. So I need some advice in my reviews okay? I'll take anything but it has to be dramatic! Not like a bus flying through your window but close enough, lol. Lots of other fics in my profile and new ones to come! Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto had long given up on opening the door. The handle was locked and it looked way too heavy for any mortal to budge. He sighed and looked out the large window that accompanied the balcony. The moon steadily was getting higher, letting light play across the floor. For some reason, Naruto wanted to cry.

_I wish . . . In some way I wish I knew if what Sasuke was saying was the truth but . . . Uh, I'm so tired about being confused all the time._

He felt warm all of a sudden and unzipped the coat that attached to his robe. He let it slide down his shoulders and pool at his feet, leaving him in nothing but a white pair of pants and short sleeved shirt. He took off his gloves and put the clothing on a small table by the window. His eyes caught a small vile near the center of the table. The moon light cast a shadow and Naruto immediately knew what was in the small bottle.

_Blood . . . Blood! EW! Gross!_

He stepped away and decided to look around the rest of the room. Another door leads to a huge bathroom with a tub that could easily fit a party of people. A large fireplace was across the bed with an arm chair draped with silk.

_Looks expensive. I wonder if this guy is related to a noble. I've heard of . . . People being turned into vampires. I wonder . . . _

Naruto turned to a small bookshelf in the corner of the room. He walked toward it and noticed it was covered in dust. He easily blew off the aged dust, only to get caught up in a coughing fit. He waved it away and searched the titles.

"Vampire lore . . . Blood Types . . . Easy ways to find a mate . . . Courting . . . Farming? How did that get in there? Oh well . . . Ah! Here is something, Lineage." Naruto picked up the book and carefully plopped down in the arm chair in front of the fireplace. There was no fire going and he needed light. He turned the chair with a little difficulty to angle so the moonlight would illuminate the pages. He panted and shook his head and sitting in the chair. He flipped through the pages and started reading.

"Is it done?" Sasuke asked coolly while staring down his servant. Gonno nodded and blinked his large eyes.

"Everyone is back and a barrier has been set up around the castle. It isn't possible for a human or demon without permission to get through." Sasuke nodded and seemed pleased.

"Good. Excellent, how is everything going downstairs?" Gonno rolled his eyes.

"You better hurry master. Everyone is anxious to start the party." Sasuke smirked and looked toward his door while his eyes turned red.

"Me too . . . "

* * *

Naruto had quickly thumbed through the book but found nothing. He set it back on the shelf in the corner and not bothering fixing the chair he moved. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now what?" He asked himself.

"Oh . . . We know what," three voices said behind him. He turned around sharply and gasped.

"Hello," Fransa, Yallanda and Jananzee said. Naruto backed up against the wall and stared them down. They each giggled and observed him.

"Wow. Master was right! He is cute!" Yallanda whispered to the other two.

"Master always had great taste," Fransa admitted.

"This one is a keeper!" Jananzee cheered. Naruto looked at them weirdly as they advanced.

"Hey . . . What! What are you doing?" He shouted as they advanced on him. Each grabbed a hand full of clothing and pulled. Naruto heard ripping and shredding sounds as the cloth fell away from his body. Each of the women giggled as they watched the blond go from fear, confusion and finally to embarrassment. Naruto soon found himself completely naked and in front of three giddy looking women. He lifted his hands and covered his groin as best as he could, face going red. The women grabbed at him one on each arm and one started touching his chest.

"Oh . . . I hope master will let us have some fun with him," Yallanda whispered huskily smiling. Naruto could clearly see the fangs each woman had.

"You're all . . . Vampires?" he asked still trying to cover his nudity. They all nodded and hugged him tight.

"We're here to get you ready for Master. You'll be the talk of the castle! Not that you already aren't," Fransa said. The other two nodded and steadily started moving him toward the bathroom. Naruto was shoved through the door and squeaked when a hand came down and slapped his ass, making him go forward. His body was pushed into the large tub and was deeper then it looked. His head broke the surface as he gasped for air. The three ladies laughed and jumped in after him, soaking each of them while wearing their black dresses. Naruto looked away when the black fabric fir snug to their bodies making the silk look see through.

"Oh. Isn't he shy?" Jananzee said picking up a bar of sweet-smelling soap. The other two grabbed brushes and leaned against his naked body. Naruto turned red and felt the women start to bathe him.

"W-wait! You don't . . . Hey keep your hands . . . Uh . . . " He stammered as they worked. The three wouldn't stop giggling as they worked. One brought her face close and sniffed his neck.

"You smell wonderful. It's really hard to find a human Master can stand for more than a mere minute . . . " Fransa whispered, licking his neck.

"Agreed," The other two said, advancing on him. The three each attached themselves to a part of his body. Naruto gasped as he felt fangs lightly nip his neck, shoulder and collarbone.

"H-h-ey-hey! S-st-stop! I...A-a-ah!" he gasped trying to move his arms. His head began to spin and he felt his breath deepen. His vision became hazy and giggles filled his ears.

_He tastes so good . . . Reminds me of the sunshine I once felt on my skin . . . I wonder what all of him tastes like . . . _

Naruto felt hands move over his body, touching, groping. He didn't respond like he wanted to. His body felt heavy and relaxed in the water, he briefly heard someone humming a tune in his ears. He closed his eyes and felt the hands on him move to push him against the wall of the tub, rubbing his chest and rubbing the top of his thighs. He bent his legs when hands moved to touch the inside of his thighs. He faintly felt three bodies lean on him and whisper sweet nothings into his ears.

_Master loves you . . . He'll protect you . . . He'll worship you until the end of time . . . Be with him . . . Stay with him . . . Love him . . . _

"Love me," A more masculine voice whispered. Naruto's eyes slowly opened revealing hazy blue. The three women looked up and smiled.

"Master!" They said happily standing from the water. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and smelt the soap on his skin. Blond locks smelt heavenly and felt soft to the touch.

"I see you three have been having fun . . . But now it's my turn," He whispered. He gently lifted the blonds' body from the water. Carrying the naked blond bridal style to the bedroom he gently placed him on the bed. Naruto blinked a few times and recognized his surroundings. He sat up, only to come face to face with Sasuke. The raven smiled and quickly captured his lips. He pushed the blond down and straddled him, not even caring that he was wet.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself."

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"I was tricked," He mumbled trying to push the vampire off of him.

"Hardly love."

"Stop calling me that! I don't understand you . . . At least not yet," The blond whispered the last part. Sasuke felt his heart soar.

"Does that mean you will give me a chance?" The raven asked carefully. Naruto fidgeted.

"I honestly want to believe you. I get this strange feeling that you're not lying. It's hard though I mean . . . You are a vampire."

"So that automatically means that I'm a liar or I'm guilty?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well . . . How do I know you're not trying to trick me to get what you want?" The blond replied. Sasuke leaned over him and gently fingered his cheek.

"What reason would I have? I obviously have everything I want here. I am a lord after all. Besides . . . We are the same." Naruto looked confused.

"We both in our lives lost someone dear and close to us. We're both lonely, seeking the attention of others to sustain and keep us alive. We might deny it but even of different species we all feel the same. Everything had emotion my lovely Naruto."

Naruto could understand that some what but he couldn't help but ask the question on the edge of his mind.

"W-who did you lose?" Sasuke looked softly at him and fingered a blond strand.

"My brother . . . Itachi."

"You had a brother?" Naruto ventured. Sasuke sat up and carefully reached under the bed. He pulled out a box and from the box came a red silk robe. Sasuke handed it to Naruto and the blond quickly covered himself. He couldn't help but mentally groan at the softness on his skin. Sasuke gently sat on the bed and offered an outreached hand to him. Naruto after a moment carefully took it and was pulled up beside him on the bed. Sasuke gently wrapped an arm around his middle, making sure the blond was okay with it. Naruto didn't protest, at least he was dressed.

"Itachi was the first born of course. Five years he was my senior, my father trained him well and we were very close family despite what we were. My mother had long ago abandoned us so it was him and I. Our father eventually became drunk with power; Itachi was the only one taking care of me then. Unfortunately he attempted to oppose my father. My brother . . . Was immediately killed and labeled as a traitor. I have never forgiven my father for that. Then years after I discovered you. My father cruelly took your mother away and I killed the man myself. It was a final straw. I took over the clan and changed it greatly. This was after the war between humans' a vampire in this land. Ever since then, I have had only one desire. To make you my mate and atone for my father's foolishness. Naruto . . . I ask you now. May I atone for my sins?"

Naruto remained silent but eventually looked into Sasuke's eyes. He felt it in his heart that the other boy wasn't telling a single lie.

"I...I guess . . . Our Lady . . . Malashee . . . Can forgive you." Sasuke hugged him close. Naruto was surprised to see tears rolling down the pale boy's face.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad Naruto . . . " He whispered, letting his head sink into his pillow.

_Sasuke . . . Is just like me. I blamed myself for so long about my mother's death. But Sasuke . . . This whole time he . . . He . . . _

Naruto blushed and gently leaned forward. Sasuke opened his eyes and was surprised to feel soft pink lips on his own. Naruto had closed his own eyes and a red tint was steadily making its way across his cheeks. He pulled back and smiled lightly.

"My dad is going to freak," He mumbled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked while snuggling into soft blond hair. Naruto smiled.

"I kissed a vampire and . . . I liked it." Sasuke smiled and petted the blonds' head.

"It might be hard and it might be difficult but . . . Naruto . . . I want to try." Naruto pulled back and felt himself being lifted up. He was sitting on the bed now and looking into the eyes of a very serious vampire. Sasuke reached for his hand and gently brought it to his lips. He caressed each digit with his lips, soft skin rubbing against skin. Naruto shivered when that sharp gaze was lifted back up to him.

"Let me enchant you with my world. Let not the sun separate us during the day. Let not the moon be our only caress when we are together. I may be a demon but my heart is not. Let me capture your heart with more than my eyes." Sasuke leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on the blonds' lips. The kiss turned passionate as Naruto gently opened his mouth. Sasuke took the offer and let his own wet muscle play with the blond. Naruto gently moaned, urging the vampire on. Sasuke carefully shifted forward and wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. They eventually broke for air and Sasuke attached himself to the blonds' tan lean throat. Naruto panted as he felt a tongue glide across his shoulder. He turned his head as cool silk fell from his shoulders. The feeling of it sent shivers up his spine. Sasuke moved to his chest and ran a smooth hand down his back, caressing just above his ass. Naruto raised his hands and played with Sasuke's hair.

"I know it's different. I don't know if we can coexist but . . . Me too . . . I want to try to . . . Living in fear . . . I just . . . I just can't do it anymore," Naruto whispered brokenly. Sasuke kissed him gently.

"Don't be afraid. I will never harm you. Let me alone be your savior . . . " Naruto threw his head back as the raven latched onto a nipple and sucked hard. He pushed Naruto down and spread his creamy thighs.

* * *

**Haha I gave you a cliffy!**

**I know I'm horrible. But hey I want to make a special lemon pie by the end of this so hold your horses! Okay, see you next time!**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	11. Dance in to your home

**Chapter 11: Dance into your home**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**I need to wrap this up soon but I promise a good ending. I might even surprise you with a twist. I thank all the reviews and am promising good fics in the future. I plan on allot of new pairings and unique story lines. Keep reviewing and such and I still like suggestions! Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

* * *

The ride to the castle was taking longer then anticipated. His nerves were already on edge and his heart couldn't be beating any faster. The horsemen behind him picked up speed and the sound of thundering horse hooves made his mind spin. This was no doubt suicide, running head first into a castle that probably held hundreds of demons. All kinds of shapes and sizes. Monsters from old and monsters new from all over lived in that cold and tall fortress. He had not needed to travel this road since his wife perished and now his son might very well be in danger. This road before him had opened one too many times and now it needed to vanish . . . Once and for all. His horse picked up speed and soon the outline of the castle was before them all.

"This is it, there is no turning back now," Deka said quietly. Retto looked at him and then to the castle.

_I don't feel any ill intent here. I hope we're not making a huge mistake . . ._

* * *

"Ah . . . Ah . . . Sa-Sasuke!" the blond whimpered. The blonds' head was moved to the side as he felt fangs grasp onto his neck. Sasuke drank and held on tight to the body below him. Naruto felt him finally pull back and both panted. In the corner the three brides giggled behind their fists.

"Master is so anxious!" They squeaked. Naruto felt light headed.

"Ah . . . The room is spinning," he whispered. Sasuke took pity and sat him up, holding him by his panting shoulders. The blond looked at him and frowned his brows. Sasuke let his curiosity peak.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked. Naruto bit his lip and shook his head.

"Sasuke . . . I want you to be honest with me, all right?" Sasuke felt a little clueless but he nodded any way. He couldn't help but feel a small hint of worry in his stomach from the look on the blonds' face. The blond took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Did you kill Neji?" The raven's eyes went wide and he felt a vein pop somewhere. He felt himself growl as white hot jealousy ripped its way up his spine. The three brides sensed this and took a silent leave after a small nod to one another.

"You're still bent on that rapist?" He growled. Naruto blinked and scowled, he balanced on uneven footing when he suddenly stood from the bed. Sasuke stood to make sure the blond didn't hurt himself; after all he did drain quite a bit of blood already.

"Excuse me? Who was threatening my life not a day ago? All I wanted to know was if someone who supposedly loves me killed my childhood friend! Is that too much to ask for asshole?" He yelled. Sasuke felt his fists tighten of their own accord.

"Look, no he isn't dead but he should be! I took pity on the fucker and maybe now I'm regretting it!" The blonds' mouth fell open.

"What! Why would you do that? Neji offered me comfort when I needed it! Who are you to judge ass bite?" He growled.

"Random sex to you was comfort? You were being used Naruto! He only sought to use you!" He growled back.

"And you're not?" The blond retorted. Sasuke took a step back and felt his heart beat pick up. He frowned his brow and analyzed the blond in front of him.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"Deal with it. You were just a blood thirsty vampire who wanted to drain me dry right? That's why you followed me to the church! If my father hadn't of stepped in, I would be dead! Admit it!" The raven felt his eyes go red.

"I would never do that, I'm not that type of monster. I've loved you from the moment I saw you all those years ago. I'll admit, I could have taken a much lighter approach but your father knew of me almost all the time. It was hard to get close enough to you to meet you in person. I'm sorry if I sent the town into panic but I did what I thought was right. I was desperate and yes I'll admit this too, obsessed. Can you blame me, if you had fallen hard for someone, would you not want to be with them?" He asked. Naruto didn't know what to think, but he was torn again. He turned away and narrowed his eyes.

"So if Neji isn't dead then where is he?" Sasuke stood there and tried to calm himself. The jealousy was starting to roar again but he was desperate to beat it down for the blonds' sake.

"No doubt back at your home. I didn't kill him only injured him. I swear to you though he was a bad person. If you could have heard the things, he said Naruto, you would believe me!" Naruto turned to him.

"Like what? What did he say?" The blond challenged.

"Like I said, he wanted to use you. Do you know where talisman users draw their power from?" he asked the blond. Naruto looked confused and shook his head.

"Priests Naruto. Priests like you and your father. Had you stayed near him he would have literally sucked the life out of you." Naruto's face flashed and looked disturbed.

"No, Neji is my friend. He would never do that to me!" He yelled, covering his ears. Sasuke reached up and seized his hands. He pulled the blond close and looked him dead in the eyes.

"He might have been your friend but he isn't now. Next time you see him ask him. Make him tell the truth!" Naruto didn't want to believe him.

"No, Neji isn't like that," he tried to convince himself. Sasuke took pity and pulled the blond closer. His lips traced the tan forehead as he let an arm snake around the blonds' waist.

"I know it hurts but I want you to trust me. I would never forgive myself if I allowed harm to come to you." He spoke gently. Naruto shook his head and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but . . . I've known Neji for far too long. I can't believe you based off of words alone. I need proof!" the blond yelled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you trust me at all?" he yelled back.

"No, not yet, too many have died because of you. How can I believe anything from you right now?" Naruto didn't even want to look at him. He turned from him and crossed his arms, "Take me home." Sasuke couldn't understand this blond, not one bit.

"You want proof? Fine. I'll give you your damn proof!" He yelled, "I'll drag the damn bastard here if I have to! You shouldn't-"

A large boom went through the castle and both boys stopped their argument. Screams and roars could be heard and Naruto looked panicked. Sasuke heard large knocking booms on his door.

"Master! Master!" Gonno called through the wood.

"Enter!" Sasuke's booming voice said. The loud voice made a shiver go down the boy's spine, feeling the power alone through the noise. Gonno came through the door and gave a small glance to Naruto before he addressed Sasuke.

"Intruders! They came through the front gate!" the three eyed demon squeaked. Sasuke cast a look in the corner of his eye to his blond but the boy looked out of it.

"How many?" he asked.

"Six of them sire. There is one priest among them." Naruto gasped and covered his mouth.

"Father . . . " Naruto whispered. The blond attempted to run from the room but Sasuke quickly caught him and held his upper arm tight. The blonds' fear filled gaze met his own red swirling eyes.

"Stay. I will handle this," he told him. Naruto slapped his hand away.

"The hell you will. My father came all the way here on a misunderstanding of my kidnaping. I'm going with you!" he yelled. Sasuke was reluctant to let him. Naruto sighed and pulled the raven's face close. He gave a small kiss to the cold lips and looked him in the eyes softly. "If my father can see that no harm has befallen me then he will understand a little more. Please Sasuke, help put my father's mind at ease before he destroys your whole castle just to look for me," the blond begged softly. Sasuke relaxed his face into the blonds' touch. He raised a hand and ran it through the blonds' hair, soft downy locks caressing his digits. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Very well, but stay close to me understand?" He explained softly. Naruto smiled and blushed a bit at the raven's worriment for his safety. The blond nodded.

"I understand so let's hurry." They both clasped hands and ran out the door. Gonno stood there and watched the exchange with a little confusion.

"Ohh . . . So that's why he wanted the blond, man I'm dumb!" he hissed. Gonno suddenly remembered the situation and ran down the hallway after the two. Wanting to help any way he could.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait. I have been doing a lot of college stuff. I just recently got my license so I also had to go job searching. Writers block really sucks but I finally decided how I want to end this thing. I think you'll all like it. Sorry if crap was mis spelled and such.**

**R&R**

**TBC**


	12. The waltz shall end soon

**Chapter 12: The waltz shall end soon**

**Disclaimer: I no own**

**Hope all of you aren't too anxious but here is your chapter. I'm sorry I've been lacking on creativity, I reread my first chapter and noticed how much I've fallen. I'll try to make more detailed chapters from now on okay? Thanks for putting up with the sloppy writing thus far. Have a good day!**

* * *

The stair way was long and made his legs ache on every step. Then again, Naruto had never ventured out of Sasuke's room. He felt his heart slam against his chest painfully, perspiration running down his tan body. The raven beside him held his hand as they ran past doors and other demons. Everyone was running every where, getting prepared for battle. Naruto panted as Sasuke pulled him down another hallway heading down. More loud booms echoed around them in the air. Sasuke suddenly stopped allowing Naruto to catch his breath.

"This way!" He shouted, sniffing the air. He tugged on the blond and he almost fell from the sudden movement.

The six entered the castle's main room and looked around. Many demons' large and small stared at them hissing with their weapons ready. The six lifted their own weapons and prepared. Deka looked around and the priest motioned toward the others.

"No doubt he is being held in the master bed room. We should start from the bottom and work our way up," The priest said, wiping the sweat from his brow. Retto regarded him and frowned.

"You should have stayed at the church, no offense but this is no work for someone not as youthful." The priest chuckled.

"You would be surprised; I was quite the warrior in my old days." Aaron and Uin rolled their eyes. Deka pointed to the crowd of demons regarding them.

"You humans dare enter our realm? This is the domain of the vampire lord Sasuke Uchiha! You have no right to be here!" One of the demons hissed. The rest agreed and started hissing as well. Deka stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Just hand the one named Naruto Uzumaki and we will not feel the need for violence demons!" he replied back. The same demon spoke again.

"That will be up to our master, human!" It growled.

The crowd behind them was growing anxious now. Sasuke's castle had to be full of the creatures; some could have easily been hundreds of years old. It smelt old from the collecting dust and obvious blood from all previous kills. Candle light bounced around them in a dance; if one looked away they would become entranced into the shadows. The six warriors just stood in the middle of the room as the demons gathered around them. The priest seemed to be sweating even more now. Aaron stepped forward this time and addressed them.

"Where exactly is your master?" He asked, looking around.

"Right here…" a voice rang out. A strong aura fell upon them like rain in a thunderstorm. It made the air thick and hardly breathable. The demons rustled and looked anxious all of a sudden at the presence of their master. Everyone in the room looked up as a large winged figure flew above them. Black wings extended gracefully and strongly as he carried his blond bridal style. Red eyes bore down and stabbed through their beings into their very cores. Sasuke carefully flew down from his large entry balcony and practically floated to the floor with ease. He landed to the floor and looked back up at them with a calculating gaze. The blond with him was carefully set down beside him.

"Naruto, my son!" The priest yelled out, looking relieved. He carefully checked the boy over for injuries or blood but found none. It appeared the creature had not done anything yet. One member of their party shifted uneasily and looked toward them. Naruto smiled as he called out to his father. The four warriors looked at each other. Sasuke stepped forward and his minions made way, bowing to him as he went. Naruto carefully followed behind and stood close to his back.

"There will be no need for bloodshed. As you can see, Naruto is very well in health," Sasuke spoke out.

"How dare you snatch him from under my nose? Have you no shame demon?" The priest hissed. He looked at his son and caught the blond with his gaze.

"Come! We must leave this place!" He yelled. Naruto stayed rooted to the spot, he seemed to be staring at the cloaked figure behind the five of them. Retto noticed his gaze and also looked at the cloaked man.

"He is aware of your presence. It is best to show yourself," he simply stated. He had a bad feeling about this human. He had felt the semi demonic presence ever since they had found him.

"It's you, isn't it talisman user?" Sasuke roared. The walls shook and some of his minions were stricken with fear. Naruto jumped and looked at Sasuke.

"N-N-Neji?" He whispered, looking back over. The cloak fell to the floor to show the one who had been hiding for so long. Pale eyes that looked like white sea foam stared at the blond in what appeared to be fascination. Without realizing it the blond took a step forward and Sasuke gave the brunette a glare. He grabbed the blond's arm and tugged him to him so he could speak into his ear.

"Remember my words, he is not as he appears my love," he whispered. Naruto frowned his brows and gave a shake of his head. His blond hair fell gracefully with the movement.

"It can't be true, I've known . . . I've known him for so long. Why would he do such a thing?" he shakily whispered back. Sasuke released him and gently pushed him forward with a hand on his back. The demons around them watched warily and cautiously, wondering if they would be fighting the humans or not. Naruto took shaky steps forward toward the group. The blond's father ran up to him and enveloped him into a hug.

"Thank Malashee your safe, what has the demon done? Naruto . . . ?" The blond gently pushed him away and faced the brunette. Neji only continued to watch him with eyes of interest. The blond lowered his gaze and grasped the front of his robes.

"Tell me Neji, is it true? Is what Sasuke says true? What are you? What am I to you?" he asked carefully. Neji remained silent none the less.

"Answer him you fucker!" Sasuke hissed. His fists clenched and he felt the skin there tear. Sasuke felt the conversation they had still fresh in their mind from their fight. It was so fresh in his mind it was almost as if they were having it right now. The words said were aggravating and wrong. Had he left the blond to the brunette, he surely would be . . . No, Sasuke would never let that happen. He loved Naruto and would let no harm come to him. Naruto though at the moment was busy.

_"Talisman users are special . . . " a bleeding Neji had said. His blood stained the white walkway around them, Sasuke's dark aura attack had hit home._

_"Oh really, how so?" a panting Sasuke gasped, his attack took everything out of him and he could hardly stand. He was looking far better than Neji though._

_"How so? Don't you read? Were like vampires ourselves . . . " he smiled. Sasuke stood rigid._

_"What? Since when did people who throw paper with fancy words on them count as vampires?" Neji chuckled and attempted to straighten himself._

_"Well . . . You see . . . " he began._

Sasuke came back to reality when he heard conversation going on the circle of people.

"Neji . . . Say something!" The blond practically begged. Neji looked him over and noticed the bite marks on the blond's neck. Naruto began to grow worried as veins seemed to pop up from the side of the brunette's head. Before he could prevent it, he was suddenly weighed down with an awesome power. Everyone in the room was nearly thrown off balance as it hit them. It seemed to even hit the floor hard. Chips of cement were dug up and rattling with some rubble that was blown away earlier. Naruto barely heard Sasuke order his minions to leave before the room was down to the sole occupants of the eight of them. Naruto fell to his knees and felt his father fall next to him. Sasuke walked quickly and swiftly toward them and stood by them. The four warriors used whatever they could to stand. Poor Retto was losing his mind at the huge emotional attack on his body. Uin caught him as he fell and dragged him to the side somewhere. Aaron and Deka raised their weapons.

"What the hell is going on?" Uin yelled. Retto was practically withering on her lap, his silver hair covered in sweat.

"He . . . H-He's not human! I felt it . . . Back-Back at the house!" He stammered.

"What the fuck are you?" Sasuke hissed. His eyes spun red and the blond below him clung to his father. Neji began to chuckle in the center of the large room. His cloak fell to the floor and hit the ground as if it weighed a ton from all the pressure in the air pressing it down. The brunette crossed his arms and smirked as a white aura seemed to surround him. His white eyes seemed to be the source of it all as they stared the blond down with hate. Naruto was shaking in his father's grasp as the man held him tightly.

"Why couldn't I sense this?" The old man whispered. Aaron and Deka sneered.

"We couldn't sense this either. There is only one way a human could gain such power . . . " Deka replied. Sasuke's eyes widened and angrily he fluttered his great black wings. A white whirlwind surrounded Neji forming at his back. Everyone watched amazed and surprised as a single white wing protruded from his back. It fluttered and spread itself full and large. It was an equal size to that of one of Sasuke's.

"In a way I am human and in a way I am not. I truly wanted you for my own Naruto, but the vampire interfered with my work. I planned to take you that night to join me in an eternal embrace." He spoke as if he was gods' gift to man. Naruto stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising himself slowly off the floor.

"In a way, Sasuke had been right all along," He raised an elegant hand as if holding up to the heavens. "In another way I was sent by Malashee herself to smight the ones who worship her but go against her teachings. Naruto you . . . " Neji pointed at him and frowned. "You are a sinner Naruto," he hissed, flailing his wing angrily. Naruto felt his stomach drop at the words. The priest stood then and even Sasuke seemed to fidget, not about the sinning part but about the harsh words directed toward HIS blond.

"In what way is my son a sinner? Our goddess shines upon the ones who praise and love her. She sees no wrong in her children's teachings!" Sasuke felt like this conversation was taking a turn. Deka and Aaron couldn't help but feel this would turn into a debate about religion. Uin was too busy tending to her brother to notice. Retto managed to sit up a bit and stare.

"He must be a guardian. They were a coven that claimed to be Malashee's decedents. Neji though . . . He takes it to a whole new level." Uin frowned her brows.

"But they became radicals and started killing members of the church at a rapid pace. That's why later priests were installed to calm the people and re-teach the teachings," She said. Neji narrowed his eyes at the statement.

"Yes, because of this, we were thrown from our pedestals and forced into hiding until we could redraw our powers. We soon discovered that there was only one place or should I say . . . Thing we could be revived from." Sasuke had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Don't say it," He hissed. Naruto was shaking now.

"We suck the life out of priests that have failed the church and you Naruto . . . You have sinned our lady by falling in love with a demon, a demon lord no less." Naruto's father looked at him slowly.

"What?" he asked, a tone of sharpness that the blond had never heard before entered his tone. Not even when he was a small child being scolded. Naruto felt Sasuke tense behind him and the blond looked at the floor. It was true, he didn't know where it happened, he hoped he wasn't being tricked or hypnotized. He couldn't help but feel what he felt when Sasuke kissed him and held him and told him everything.

_Maybe it's true . . . Maybe I've fallen in love with Sasuke . . ._

* * *

**I know weird place to end it right? Oh well at least I updated right? No whining! I'm graduating soon so cheer me on. I should be updating News Love soon so hold tight. See you next time!**

**R&R**

**TBC**


	13. Dancing on air with bloody shoes

**Chapter 13: Dancing on air with bloody shoes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry about the long wait, I was really busy between my new head medication and getting ready for college and planning my graduation party. Things have been so busy since I started work, let me know if anyone reading this has ever visited Lake George, I work at the station snack bar! :-) Any way, hope you like this segment. Forgive me, I haven't been so creative with the writing lately like the first chapter. I wanted more action then beauty for a while, hopefully my creativity has come back for this chapter.**

* * *

Naruto only sat there, heart beating and breath slightly deep. Numbness was creeping into his legs from the cold stone of the floor. The hall seemed much bigger to him all of a sudden bit he still felt trapped, trapped and like he was being crushed by all the air around him. His emotions were cutting into the pool of confusion he seemed to be drowning in. His gaze wandered to the floor which seemed so far away, as if he was standing on the edge of a tall cliff of swirling matter. He felt his father's stare baring into his back, and Neji's was burning into his front, two knives shoving deep into different sides of his body. The tension was too high for any ones liking, as if swallowing charcoal. The priest after a moment turned his gaze to Neji and frowned heavily, glasses shining in the candle light.

"That isn't possible," He only said. Naruto faced his father from his place on the floor. He had fallen to his knees in thought and now his father seemed so tall at the moment. Sasuke came forward with powerful strides until he was by Naruto's side, standing protectively. Neji was starting to look bored with the whole situation. He acted like someone who has finished the book early in class, staring impatiently for everyone else to finish.

"As much as I would like to rejoice in your soul-searching adventure, I have a mission to carry out. I grow tired from letting sinners breathe," The brunette said, reaching into his coat. He produced a simple pistol, silver gleamed in the light of the hall. Sasuke's eyes went red and he hissed, claws drawn. Naruto stared in disbelief at his father, the man grasped his wrist and pulled him to his feet. Naruto got up if not a bit shaky on his feet. He was shaking all over. It felt like winter in the night air of the hall. Sweat beaded and fell down his temple.

"What do you plan to do with that?" The man asked, his grip on his son tightened and Naruto's hand flew to his father's arm to steady himself. Deka, Uin, Retto and Aaron looked at one another, each understanding what they said through their eyes. They all pulled out their own weapons and faced Neji, pointed and ready. The brunette didn't give them so much as a glance. Naruto faced his father sharply.

"Father, you can't fight him like this, he won't listen to anything we say. Sasuke isn't as evil as Neji makes it out to be and neither am I," He whispered to the man. His father looked at him with a hint of sadness and something else that couldn't be identified.

"Naruto, son, you know not of which you speak. The vampire must have you in his hold," He only said looking away. Naruto ripped himself from his father's grasp.

"You of all people, I didn't expect ignorance from a man of the church. Open your eyes, we cause death because we make death. If we continue to fight, the war between humans and demons will never stop!" He yelled. His father looked at him in surprise. Naruto clung to his father as tears went down his cheeks.

"I don't know what I feel yet about him. I-I'm so confused but yet I know . . . I know he can't be a bad person," He whispered. The older man put his hands on his son's shoulders. Naruto's teary blue eyes watched his father nervously as the man checked him over. He noted the blond looked unharmed and healthy, no visible bruises or cuts. His son's clear eyes shined like they always did, he saw no clouding or taint in those aqua orbs.

"Do you feel loved by him?" His father asked, confusion could be seen in his features. Naruto looked down and nodded to the floor, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I do, I know I've crossed the boundary but I . . . I can't help what my heart tells me," He said quietly. His father turned his gaze to Sasuke who had been watching them closely. The other boy walked up to them and took the blond's hand softly but strongly. Naruto looked up at him, cheeks tinted pink.

"I love Naruto. I have for a long time. You base your religion on the purpose to love things freely and passionately. Are you a hypocrite to deny that I share a love so true with your son? Would your lady damn me for loving one so purely and wholly?" The raven asked. The priest's eyes shot open for a moment before he carefully scrutinized the boy.

"Will you turn him?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Only and if he wills it, I never intend to let him hurt again," He spoke. The priest was torn, both by religious beliefs and his son's happiness. His fatherly instincts told him to take his son and leave, but never had he ever seen a truthful gaze from a vampire of all things. The man after a moment smiled and nodded. Sasuke's eyes lit up and Naruto's face held surprise but joyful happiness.

"Thank you father," They both said in unison.

Neji scowled and raised his gun.

"How quaint," He sneered. The four knights lunged forward, weapons ready. As if a wall had been put up they were all thrown back by an invisible force. Each hit the wall with a grimace or yelp, leaving them shaken and almost immobile. Sasuke's sharp gaze turned to him and he growled, Neji again pointed his gun but this time to the ceiling.

"If you support this union then I'm sorry, I cannot spare you," Neji breathed, firing his weapon. Such a small pistol held a huge punch as an explosion hit the ceiling. Naruto's eyes widened as large pieces of marble smashed around him, a large piece was coming right at him. Sasuke raised an arm over his head to protect his and Naruto's face, failing to see the much bigger piece coming at them. Naruto's eyes seemed to watch it fall in slow motion, revolving and looking more intimidating by the passing millisecond.

"Naruto move!" His father shouted, running at them.

He felt hands on his chest force him back as he was pushed into Sasuke. They both crashed to the floor, and Sasuke's arm was around him and holding on tightly. Naruto heard a heart stopping crunch and quickly shifted his eyes to the heap of a person on the floor, once his beloved father. Dust settled and cleared the image after a painful moment.

"NO! NOOOOO! FATHER!" He screamed, breaking from Sasuke's embrace. The raven watched him scramble to his father, barely breathing under the large piece of marble on top of him. Blood pooled around his body, flowing like rivers from the scratches on his face, staining his robes. Crimson puddles surrounding them like rain puddles. Naruto cried as he desperately tried in vain to remove the large chunk, scratching his fingers on the fragment. Sasuke rushed over and with as much strength as possible moved the boulder in by inch and finally off of the man. The priest gasped painfully as a sliver of blood fell from the corner of his lips. Naruto shook his head as he gasped and sobbed.

"No . . . Please, please don't leave me, dad," He whispered, gently running his fingers down the man's face, catching drops of blood. Sasuke watched as his beloved cried and crumbled next to his father's body. His blood boiled and simmered in his now blazing body. He could hear his inner demon scratching under his skin, begging to be let out. He growled as he felt his hair stand on end, sending what felt like electricity through his nerves. His blood pumped and his eyes spun, his red aura surrounded him and he let it fly, doing nothing to hold it back. Sasuke stood and faced Neji, power radiating from every pore.

"YOU MONSTER!" He roared, making the walls shake. Several paintings shook on their hangings or simply fell to the floor in crashes. Blood-red eyes bore into him like knives into butchered meat, Neji only raised an eyebrow. He seemed not to be intimidated in the least, he seemed to expect this behavior from the vampire.

"If he had chosen to deny your love then I would feel no need to kill him. Sadly though, the boy must die for his crime as will his father." Sasuke felt his eyes spinning in his skull. Naruto's cried were now muffled in the front of his bleeding father's robes. His beloved's cries just made him more determined and angry at the brunette. Fangs grew and so did his nails, turning into claws. Great black leathery wings formed and framed him like a black halo of power. Neji's white wing started to glow, his own form of power surrounding him.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Sasuke ventured, voice deep and rough like a caged animal. Neji floated from the floor as did Sasuke, both at an incredible speed left the room and went up through the ceiling. Naruto watched him go and carefully wrapped his hand around his fathers.

"Dad, please don't go," The blond begged. His hair fell past his eyes, creating a golden curtain of sorrow as he cried. His father turned grey pain filled eyes to his son. He could only manage a weak smile and a squeeze of his hand.

"S-So much . . . L-like your . . . Mother," He rasped out. Naruto watched his breathing become labored. The damage was too great, sadly, nothing could help his father's broken body. He cried and choked back his whaling sobs. "Be happy," his father breathed softly. Naruto's gaze went to his and he blinked.

"Father?" He questioned, sounding scared. His father smiled kindly at his son.

"If you love him . . . Go to him," He spoke softly. "It matters not now about race. I can tell . . . He loves you. He has the same look I had for your mother," He rasped. Naruto hid his surprise behind sadness. He brought his father's hand to his mouth and lightly pressed his lips to it.

"It's all right? Is it okay that I might be in love with Sasuke?" He breathed, turning blue eyes back to his father. The priest nodded.

"Go . . . To . . . Him . . . Naru . . . " His breathing was stopping and Naruto saw the light in his eyes disappear. Naruto cried harder.

"No . . . No it can't end this way! Why!" He yelled. He sobbed softly into his father's hand when the light had completely left his eyes. The thundering booms of battle could be heard in the sky above the castle, making it shake and rattle violently. It was as if a tornado of power was trying to crush the world around them. Several different demons could be heard running to safety and completely fleeing the castle. Naruto actually felt as if his world was crashing, his father was dead, his last remaining family vanished in front of him. He hadn't cried this hard since losing his mother. It felt like history would forever repeat itself on his small little world. Naruto sobbed into his father's robes and felt alone. Sasuke was busy with Neji, but the blond wished that someone would hold him tight and tell him it would be all right. He sniffed and ran his fingers through his father's greying hair. Retto had long recovered ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder. The rest of the knights shakily stood and shook of their immobility.

"Naruto . . . " He said, he winced as a large bout of sadness radiated off the boy. Uin came up behind him and forcefully grabbed the boy's other upper arm.

"We have to leave, this place is coming down," She yelled. Just as she said it, another large rock hit the floor next to them, causing them to cringe. Aaron and Deka smacked pieces away with their weapons.

"We must leave now, there is nothing more we can do. Allow the vampire to take care of Neji!" Aaron yelled. Naruto brought his sad eyes one last time back to his father. He quickly bent down and kissed his father's forehead. He was pulled up finally and ran through the double doors after the others. The horses were stored near the entrance in the woods. They grew restless from the sounds of war and fighting. Each climbed onto a horse, one horse had gotten loose and ran off somewhere. Deka pulled Naruto onto his horse and in front of him. Naruto held onto the saddle tight and cast a quick glance to the sky and saw nothing but explosions of power. Clashes of red and white fused together and created fire that the blond had never seen before. Naruto felt tears enter his eyes as Deka's horse sped faster and faster forward. He felt like he was leaving everything behind, running away, abandoning his dead father and . . .

_Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . . _

"Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . . " he whispered. Deka looked down at him with hard eyes that held a hint of sympathy. Naruto closed his eyes and let the tears fall like rain.

_Please come back to me, please don't leave me alone . . . _

_I love you . . . _

Naruto sobbed as the horse went on, losing sight of the battle and of the love he had gained.

* * *

Sasuke rose high above his domain, circling like a vulture does when predicting death. Neji wasn't too far away either, hovering a short distance away.

"This is it vampire, your destiny is to die here like the monster you are. Pitifully and utterly in your own cursed home," He preached. A hand swept the area around him dramatically, showing him where he would fall. Sasuke let off a flow of power and a chuckle before he spoke.

"You call me the monster? Filthy caster, you're such a hypocrite. You are the one who is so desperate to kill. I may have demon blood, but you hold the soul of one!" He hissed. Great black wings fluttered and ruffled, stretching. Neji gave him an ugly look and a raise of lip.

"Sinners must be punished!" He yelled. His power formed and produced a blade the length of his body. What looked like a silver blade emerge and formed a hilt for him to grab. He swung the great weapon in front of him, positioning to attack.

"Then that must mean you deserve to die as well!" Sasuke used a long nail to make a long cut on his wrist. He dug his fingers into the blood and made a steady stream. The blood hardened and turned solid, it too forming a hilt. A long red blade looked like it was being pulled directly from his blood stream. He lifted the sword and with one hand pointed it at the brunette. Both stared at each other, eyes narrowed in hate and determination.

"So it begins," Neji muttered. Sasuke smirked.

"It's destiny," Sasuke smirked. Neji growled as his own way of life was thrown in his face. For some reason it seemed wrong when on the receiving end. Sasuke charged forward and Neji did also. Both hunks of metal clashed in the night. The moon light came in clear and lit their battle field in the sky. Sparks flew as the two weapons hit, Sasuke's sensitive ears tingled and rung like church bells. Neji sped fast at him, aiming his sword straight. Sasuke used a hand and smacked the blade to the side. He hissed as his skin burned from the purity of the blade. The brunette swung the sword around and used the flat edge to hit Sasuke's shoulder, it too burned.

"Can't you handle a simple blade vampire," He challenged. Sasuke swung his own sword, Neji ducked it by inches, cutting the fine hairs on the end of his braid. He jumped back and faced the raven.

"Better watch that pretty head of yours, you might lose it because of all your banter," He retorted.

"Oh shut up!" Neji hissed, swinging his blade. They fought fast and swiftly in the sky above the castle. Both backed up quite some ways and panted from the exertion. Neji's white eyes glowed brighter as he produced a talisman from his pocket and started chanting.

"No more playing Uchiha, now I get serious, this will be the final blow!" Neji yelled. Sasuke pointed a finger at his blade and too started chanting.

"I won't let you win, I won't let you hurt Naruto and most of all . . . " Sasuke spread his arms as a great red force rose from his blade, his eyes looked like windmills spinning in their very sockets. "I WON'T LET YOU SURVIVE!" He roared. Both swung their swords, one sword unleashed white, the other red. When they clashed it looked at if they exploded. In an instant both seemed to circle in fast speeds before they completely by passed each other. White eyes and red eyes widened as both surges of power came right at them. Swords came up and attempted to defend themselves . . . But it was too late.

"AAAHH!"

Both yelled as they were engulfed by each others power. What looked like an explosion happened feet above the castle, raining down bits of light. The large ball fell straight down into the castle. The entire estate shook and rattled like it was absorbed in an earth quake. Stone and marble flew in all directions all over. Trees smashed to the ground and large craters were made as the rocks hit dirt. The world around the blast rumbled and shook. In the town not far away people exited their homes to look at the brilliant light far away. The castle that withstood a hundred years had vanished in a matter of moments.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last, I'll update everything soon okay?**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	14. The final spin bow and kiss your partner

**Chapter 14: The final spin bow and kiss your partner**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Well, this series has had a good run. I have many others that are already done and I'm itching to post. Hope you enjoy the ending to Ritual. I don't think I'll make a sequel, its too complicated to make one from this. MAJOR LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

_Three days later from the event,_

_Sasuke's castle has vanished from the face of this earth._

_Demons from all over had heard rumors and discussed it with careful tongue._

_Some say Sasuke Von Uchiha has died._

_Some say he is in hiding and will reemerge._

_He is king of the vampires after all . . . _

_At the moment no one knows the truth._

_The small village though didn't care, it was as if a miracle occurred. Their nightmares had vanished and demons no longer inhabited the area._

_They rejoiced and held feasts, dancing around roaring fires of well-lit flame. There was only one among them that did not celebrate though._

_Naruto . . . The new head priest since his father's passing._

_The news brought everyone to tears and more cursing of the demons._

_Though they did not know, it was not even a demon's fault._

_The title given to him by the town head and by Malashee herself._

_Naruto Level Aqua, High Priest Uzumaki, Of The Church Of Malashee._

_God bless our lady._

_Amen._

* * *

Three days had gone by and no word of Sasuke had made itself known. It was as if he vanished like dirt under the rug, there but not seen by the eye. The four knights had left, reluctant to leave him alone. Since his father's passing he had become quiet and a bit reserved, speaking only when spoken to. Since such a heavy title had been bestowed upon him, he had a new gleam in his eyes. Naruto in a way had changed, they were possibly sure for the better.

"And may that light envelope those who wish for forgiveness in this life. To hold hands with the other and seek no ill tempt, to seek no harm and abolish all thoughts of evil. Our Lady watches us in warmth, amen," Naruto spoke, the rest of the church echoed his phrase.

"Amen," They all said, the sound resonating around high colored windows. Naruto closed the large heavy book in front of him with a 'thump' and took a deep breath. Today was Sunday, the first day of his new active title and duties. Conversation broke out among the masses. Many came up to him to give blessings and congrats. Many also grieved for the passing of his father and if he was angry or confused about his loss. Naruto only gave them a shake of head and a smile. Behind that smile though, Naruto clenched his fists of his new white gloves. His new robes consisted of the colors' white and gold now, the only blue he wore now were his eyes. The church emptied and the final sounds of laughing children left him feeling empty inside. He cleaned up around the pews and carefully rearranged the books there. His lonely footsteps echoed as sunlight made the floor change colors through the stained glass windows. Naruto stopped all action and just stood there, hugging a spare book to his chest. He snapped out of his trance and walked slowly to the front, having been working near the entrance to the church. Naruto looked down the aisle and remembered where he was now. The very setting he first met the vampire, where he had first danced with him in a song known only to them.

How did that song go again? He wondered. He felt like actions would help him remember. He took off his ceremonial robe and carefully draped in across a pew chair. This left him in a simple white tunic shirt and dress pants. He closed the large church doors with a creak and faced toward the aisle. Slowly he walked until he was about halfway down the aisle. Naruto searched his memory hard, closing his eyes he tried to remember. Before he could stop himself, words flowed like water from his lips to the air.

_In a field of wild flowers . . . Will you dance with me?_

Naruto went forward a few steps, the soft clacking of feet filled the air as he moved down the aisle. He hugged his body as he walked toward the large statue.

_Come and dance with me . . . A dance of eternal darkness?_

Naruto stopped walking and frowned, no he didn't like that, it was time he changed the song around.

_Come and dance with me . . . A dance of eternal light?_

He smiled, Much better he thought. With that he continued to move, each step made his heart beat faster.

_It's not so bad . . . It will feel good . . . Holding you against me in our dance?_

His body moved faster as he spun and threw his head back, gold hair reflecting the light from the windows, making it look like a halo floated there.

_These flowers beneath my feet are not crushed . . . They live again with the new moon . . . Live again with the moon like you and me?_

He felt his eyes start to mist over but he did nothing to stop the tears.

_I dance to show you . . . I dance to own you, love me in the moon . . . Love me in the light of the demonic moon?_

_You smell sweet . . . You make me drunk from your essence and life . . . Let me live, give me life from your own?_

_Life from your beauty, live for me and for me only . . . You are mine to cherish and worship . . . _

The tears fell freely as he waltzed in the aisle. He stopped to catch his breath when suddenly his foot bumped on the side of the pews. He braced himself with his hands as he hit the floor, the air escaping him as he gasped. He stayed there on the floor, hands and knees. His tears hit the floor and he just let them fall. He cried as he shifted to sit on his knees, he brought his arm up and wiped them away. His breathing finally evened out as he sat there, waiting for . . . He didn't know. It was then he realized he never finished the song. With a sigh he scrambled his brain to remember the lines, when he finally did he sucked in a breath.

_Mine and mine alone . . . Do we dance to our tune as you become my bride?_

Naruto sat there confused as the words seemed to come out from nowhere. He lifted his face as a pale hand came out and touched his cheek. He looked up into eyes that even though dark, seemed to sparkle in amusement. Naruto's words caught in his throat as the vampire stroked his cheek and moved down to cup it. Naruto felt himself being lifted off the floor and into his arms. Sasuke's cool breath felt tingly on the side of his neck as he breathed out against it.

"Miss me?" Sasuke asked, petting the hair below Naruto's neck. The blond stood stunned for a moment before his eyes tear up even more. He smiled and nodded as the tears fell, nuzzling his head into Sasuke's strong shoulder.

"More than you know," He breathed, bringing up his arms and hugging back. Sasuke smiled and rubbed Naruto's back, he stopped suddenly when he noticed his shoulder was getting wet. Sasuke pulled the blond back to watch as cascading tears fell down the blond's tan face. He lifted a delicate looking finger and gently removed the moisture, Naruto closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. Sasuke's finger moved from that cheek, tracing instead full red lips. Sasuke bent down and gently connected their lips, the contact alone sent them both ablaze, electricity seemed to travel to their very nerves. When they parted, Naruto implored him.

"Where . . . Where did you go? ...Where were you, Sasuke?" He whispered into the air. Sasuke's dark eyes traced that face, it was amazing how three days could completely change the outlook of a person you had not seen too long ago. Sasuke took the blond's hand and gently tugged. The blond followed, his question still in his eyes. Sasuke walked until they were standing at the large window behind the statue. The different colored glass showed brilliantly in the day against pale skin. Sasuke wore nothing but a red flannel shirt, silk to the touch. His usual cape was missing and he seemed for once . . . Normal, walking around like a human would.

"My castle is gone," Was all he said. Naruto nodded and placed his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder from the back.

"I know . . . Believe me for the past few days I've known. I'm sorry . . . " The blond muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked, turning around. Naruto looked to the side.

"For the mistake of circumstance I guess . . . Well, in a matter of speaking, I was the one that made the four knights, N-Neji and my . . . My . . . Father, to go to the castle," The blond said quietly. Sasuke's gaze went soft and he raised a hand to smooth back blond bangs.

"When we fought, Neji and I, something happened," Sasuke began. Naruto raised his blue gaze, a brow of confusion held his features.

"Something happened? You mean besides the destruction of your castle?" The blond asked. Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Notice anything different?" He asked. Naruto ran his eyes up and down the raven, besides the manner of dress he looked the same. Naruto shook his head. "Come closer," He urged. The blond went forward but still didn't see it. Sasuke took the blond's head between his hands and gently placed Naruto's ear on his chest, right above his heart. The blond closed his eyes and listened.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ba-Bump_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ba-Bump_

Naruto's eyes shot open and he backed away, he shook his head and raised a hand to his mouth, taking another step back.

"No . . . " The blond breathed. Sasuke nodded his head and approached him gently but beseechingly.

Stretching out his arms Sasuke proudly announced "I'm human." Naruto seemed to stare at him for a long moment before looking to the floor. Sasuke was confused by the action, before he could ask what the problem was, Naruto spoke.

"How? Well . . . What I mean is . . . Huh?" He asked, not sure how to explain. Sasuke smiled and shook his head.

"When Neji and I crashed into my castle, our forces cancelled each other out. In a way, Neji did represent justice and I the evil, ying and yang balance each other, there is no in between." Naruto looked confused until he spoke.

"So you . . . Cancelled each other?" He asked carefully. Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded. "But that doesn't explain how you became human . . . " Naruto stated. Sasuke would admit to that.

"Neji's aura somehow changed me, I noticed when I woke up on a stone pile . . . It hurt like hell when it normally wouldn't. Not to mention, I don't have a craving for blood any more." Naruto nodded and moved forward toward him.

"But what . . . What happened to Neji?" He asked. Sasuke narrowed his gaze.

"Do you care?" He asked, almost accusingly. Naruto flinched and looked to the side.

"I only ask because he was a childhood friend. I will never forgive him for taking my father away from me." Naruto's eyes once again became teary as he spoke his next words. "I miss the Neji that was before this incident, that is the Neji I want to mourn," The blond cried. Sasuke regretted his attitude and moved forward, taking the blond into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten he was a piece of your life. I have full belief that he is indeed dead, I can no longer sense his life force. No doubt he is buried beneath the rocks of my home, centuries of age have made the rocks heavy, crushing him." Naruto nodded and buried his face in Sasuke's now slightly warm chest.

"It's hard to believe that he is completely gone. That my father is gone, but I . . . " Naruto shook his head, soft bangs falling into his eyes. "But I don't want this to be a dream. I want to be here, to be real, to know I'm standing right in front of you, right now." Sasuke took slim shoulders into his hands and made it so Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"Naruto, now that I've changed, not that I'm not a demon or a monster, could you love me?" He asked, rubbing the slim shoulders he held. Naruto's gaze softened.

"I can't love a monster," he began and Sasuke's heart was beating faster. "But Sasuke, you were never a monster to begin with, I see that now" He finished and Sasuke gave him a blank look. "Human or demon we are what we are, you fell for me even though I was a weak human right?" Sasuke nodded and pulled the blond into a strong and loving embrace.

"I'm glad because Naruto . . . " Sasuke pulled back and smoothed back the blond's bangs. "Either human or demon, I would have never given up on you. Embracing you now I . . . Naruto, do you now share my feelings of love?" He asked in earnest. Naruto's eyes shined and he smiled.

"Through this all, I think I've judged who you are and your motives," The blond only said. Sasuke's face looked desperate.

"And the verdict?" He asked, squeezing the blond's hand in his own. Naruto made Sasuke's heart beat even harder when he returned the squeeze. Naruto leaned up and brushed his lips against Sasuke's. When he pulled back, both of them held a tint of pink on their cheeks.

"Sasuke I . . . I love you," He blushed red, averting his gaze to the floor. Sasuke leaned down and captured those tempting lips, Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head for a better angle. Both were left breathless as Sasuke took his hand and pulled him to the back of the church. Naruto almost tripped as Sasuke practically dragged him out and into the garden. Flowers of every color lined the pathway to the small home in the back. Naruto managed to catch his breath before Sasuke swooped in and captured his lips, opening his mouth and letting a wet muscle trace his bottom lip. Naruto responded, his cheeks turning as red as the roses they passed. Sasuke ran a hand down the blond's slim but firm chest, loving the softness of the fabric of his shirt. Naruto gasped as his shirt was rubbing against his tender flesh. The excitement made it feel like everywhere on his body had become sensitive. His senses seemed to be on fire as his body moved from pure pleasure and instinct alone. Underneath though he felt a surge of fear spike through his stomach as he broke the kiss he and Sasuke were in the middle of.

"Sasuke . . . S-Sasuke!" He gasped, trying to pull away. The raven held him tightly but listened to the blond carefully.

"Naruto?" He questioned. The blond opened his eyes, bright blue clashing with dark as night orbs.

"Say it," He pleaded. "Say that you love me." Sasuke's gaze went from questioning to realization, his love wanted confirmation, then he will have it.

"Naruto . . . Be it human or not, I will always love you," He breathed, ever word was confirmed with a kiss or a nuzzle. Naruto smiled and fell into the raven's embrace. Before he could have noticed, they were up the stairs and heading for the blond's room. Sasuke rocked against him as he was pushed into his now closed door. Naruto panted with the effort to keep up, Sasuke was making his body feel so much at the same time. His stomach had lightened while his chest heaved. His legs felt wobbly while his feet were firmly placed onto the floor. Sasuke reached around and picked him up by his rump, crushing their hips together while Sasuke supported him. Naruto wound arms and legs around him, suddenly noticing his shirt was gone and already on the floor. Sasuke kissed him until both thought their lungs would deflate. Sasuke kissed his neck and nipped sensitive skin right below the jaw, he blew on the skin and Naruto felt shivers go down his spine.

"You . . . Ah, stop . . . T-teasing," He whimpered. Sasuke smirked against sun kissed skin.

"Can't help it beloved, you're too irresistible," He breathed. Sasuke shifted Naruto so that he was level with his face before backing up. The lack of a door to his back made the blond carefully clutch onto Sasuke, arms grabbing at the strong back. The raven switched them so Naruto landed on his bed first, staring up at his lover. Sasuke removed his red shirt one button at a time, slowly capturing Naruto's gaze in what felt like hypnosis. The blond suddenly felt vulnerable and looked away, covering his chest with one arm. Sasuke slid in next to him, trying to catch his gaze.

"Naruto?" He called, tilting his head. He didn't think the blond would suddenly turn shy, fear of so much intimacy could be understood. The blond looked at him, reluctance at the edge of his blue gaze.

"Are you sad? Are you sad that I took away your demon powers?" He asked. "Are you mad because in the result of loving me . . . You're not a vampire anymore?" He asked, voice a little shaky. Sasuke in return pounced on him and held his body close, capturing the blond's lips he spoke between every breath.

"I will never regret this love. This love could turn me into a mindless corpse but I will never regret holding, kissing you, having the ability to make you mine," He said, never wavering at all. Naruto felt himself carried to his bed and laid down gently and lovingly. Sasuke slid his hands up his smooth tan back, then down to a firm butt were he squeezed, causing Naruto to meet and thrust his hips up. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's mock pout before leaning down and sucking on a tan collar bone. Naruto moaned and ran fingers through dark tresses.

"S-Sas-" The blond tried.

"Ahh . . . "

His eyes shot open as a hand boldly but lovingly moved between his legs, cupping him and massaging slowly. Dark eyes looked up and watched his blond's reactions carefully, making sure not to move too fast. Naruto panted and gently keened his hips, moving up and down in an experimental manner. Sasuke smiled and licked a trail down his stomach, tonguing the dip toward his groin. Naruto hands flew up behind his head as he latched onto a nearby pillow. The hand moved faster as Sasuke licked his head making him gasp and whine. The raven became more determined then to wither every sound he could from the blond.

"Naruto . . . I want to hear you . . . Beg me . . . " He spoke softly as if the blond beneath him was made of glass. He wanted to be romantic, but at the same time he wanted the blond to encourage him, making him want this. Sasuke released the blond making him give out a confused and unsatisfied whine. Instead Sasuke rubbed his most intimate of areas. His eyes went wide as his cheeks burned red. Sasuke massaged his virgin entrance slowly with a finger before gently lowering his head and licking it. Naruto wanted to thrust but Sasuke held him firm by an arm being thrown across his hips. Naruto's erection bobbed, making him reach toward it to try and soothe the itching but bittersweet ache. Sasuke caught his hand and held that firmly too.

"Sasuke . . . Please . . . It aches . . . So much," He whimpered. Sasuke groaned at the tone of his lovers voice, if possible making the desire within him grow. He gently leaned down again and plunged his tongue deep, becoming wet enough for him to gently but strongly push a finger inside. Naruto whimpered and panted, breathing in and out, in and out. Being a virgin, he didn't know what to expect, the sensations of another being upon him and what it could do to his body. A hand suddenly on his erection leveled him down as Sasuke watched his face, pumping that finger in and out before another one was added. Naruto's hand moved to the pillow behind him and held on. Sasuke pushed his fingers deeper and moved down to kiss where a thigh dipped down to his groin.

"Naruto . . . You're so beautiful," He whispered softly, treating the blond below him like glass. Naruto smiled but shivered when those fingers brushed up against his magic spot inside him. He moaned and looked at his lover, blue eyes swimming with pleasure.

"Sasuke . . . I'm . . . Being selfish, let me do. Uh . . . Something to you," He begged, hips twitching. Sasuke smiled and grasped the base of his cock a bit harder as his fingers moved, roughly now. Naruto tried to bite back a whimper but it came. His knees were moved farther apart as Sasuke pulled him up and watched his face. His hand moved quicker, making the blond wither in pleasure from his sweet torture. A tingly feeling made its way from the blond's stomach and out. His breaths came out softer and he moved his hips to ride those wonderful fingers. Fingers clasped the blankets below him in a white grip. Sasuke knew the blond was close but continued anyway.

"Naruto, just watching you makes me feel good," Sasuke groaned. The heat in his stomach was getting stronger and stronger, it didn't help that Sasuke was now ramming his fingers in while his cock was now being stroked in a tight grip. This torture went on until Naruto thought he was going to burst, until suddenly, it stopped. Naruto was caught off guard as his eyes burst open to look at Sasuke, so caught up in pleasure and never realizing he had closed them. The raven smirked and moved to him to capture his panting lips in a kiss. Naruto's arms came up and wrapped around the other, stroking his back and firm muscles of his abs. Sasuke shivered, not used to such an intimate soft touch, always the one touching. He moved strong hands down Naruto's shoulders to wrap around his waist and pull their bodies together. After a few hot minutes they pulled apart, nothing but saliva connecting them. Naruto gazed at him and gently rubbed pale shoulder blades. Sasuke kissed the side of his neck and smoothly went down, massaging the blond's back with firm fingers. Naruto's head fell to the side, giving more room for Sasuke to kiss down his swan like neck.

"Hmm . . . You taste like roses," He muttered, kissing the skin. Naruto swallowed and closed his eyes.

"I was . . . I was planting flowers this morning, new ones, roses actually," The blond blushed. Sasuke chuckled deep, sounding like a purr deep from his diaphragm. He came back up and stroked Naruto's smooth and soft cheek, the three whiskers tinted red. Naruto sighed and caught Sasuke's hand in his, kissing the knuckles.

"I didn't know a simple touch could be so . . . Intimate, like I'm being kept warm in front of a fireplace," He said softly. Sasuke kissed him, talking against smooth lips.

"I will always make you feel loved, for the rest of our lives," He spoke, gently touching their foreheads. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, small tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

"Forever," Was his breathless reply. Sasuke moved up so that he was in between the blond's thighs, moving his knees apart and wide. Naruto felt himself shiver as Sasuke touched him so tenderly.

"Do you have anything? To make it less painful?" He asked, looking back up at the blond. The blond smiled and turned to his window sill, a small box rested there.

"In the wooden box there," He said. Sasuke nodded and tipped the lid open, a small bottle was inside. He took it out and smiled at the blond. The blond smiled back before looking off to the side in embarrassment. Sasuke reached over and cupped his chin, stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

"Do you want to or . . . ?" Sasuke motioned with his eyes. Naruto sat up and nodded.

"Y-yeah . . . I want to," He said, taking the bottle. Sasuke was patient with him which was really sweet. He watched the blond nervously uncap the bottle and pour a fair amount onto his hands, rubbing them together, shaking a little. Sasuke kissed his neck to calm Naruto's nervousness.

"Relax love, whenever you're ready," He whispered, nibbling on the skin. Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed his hands. Sasuke moved back and looked him deep in the eyes. Naruto's eyes went half mast as he carefully reached forward, grasping Sasuke's length and coating it with the lube. Sasuke groaned and mouthed Naruto's neck, the blond was definitely going to have to touch him there more often. The blond panted as he felt Sasuke intimately for the first time, moving his fingers softly then harder as he heard Sasuke groan into his neck, hot breath against his slightly sweaty skin. His touches became shaky as one of Sasuke's hands gently touched him, running a hand between them to rest against his swollen sex. Naruto couldn't take any more torture, he released Sasuke and pushed his body closer, anxious to feel.

"Sasuke, I need it, I need you, now," He whispered, burying his burning face into Sasuke's dark hair. Sasuke moaned and pulled back, long bangs framing his pale but heated face. He kissed Naruto once more before pulling a bit away and positioning himself. Naruto's fear made itself known as he was pulled close and felt something large entering him from behind. It was a weird sensation, it felt like he was being stretched but he did not move anywhere from his warm spot on the bed. Sasuke seemed to be coming closer to him as he felt himself becoming full. His hands flew to the raven's arms and held tightly, breathing became deeper as he whimpered at the feeling.

"Ah, oh, too . . . T-too fast," He pleaded. Sasuke gentle face drew closer as he was being pushed back until his head hit the spot below his pillow. The area felt cool against his hot and sweaty skin, making him twist a little and groan at being stretched all the more. Sasuke's breath fanned out against his lips as he started to tremble, his lower half felt like it was burning, being filled to the brim for the first time by another was overwhelming and new.

"O-Oh g-god," He whispered as Sasuke pushed even farther in.

"Shh . . . Relax, relax and let me in. Let me fill you love," The raven coaxed. Naruto's breathing became softer and he closed his eyes, trying to relax his muscles. Sasuke felt the tightness around him soften a little and he sank inside, hot, wet heat was accepting and it felt amazing. He fought against orgasm on the spot, anything to stay a little longer like this in his love. Naruto let out a deep sex-filled whimper as Sasuke's cock brushed against his prostate, the feeling made his stomach jump and his cock leak. He opened his eyes and met Sasuke's slightly shining ones. The intimacy made it more real and the raven smiled down at him in love.

"I love you," He said, placing his hands below Naruto's armpits, stabilizing his position on the bed. Naruto smiled and rubbed circles on Sasuke's arms with his fingers.

"I love you too," He whispered. Sasuke started slow, moving in an experimental thrust. Naruto breathed through it, feeling Sasuke move in him.

"Hmm . . . " Sasuke purred low in his throat. Naruto's hands moved from his arms to rest around his neck, pulling him close. Sasuke's hands clenched in the blankets as he moved easily with the help of the lube, sweat collected and the sensation of moving like this made him dizzy. Naruto buried his forehead into Sasuke's collar bone, his cock was grounded between his own stomach and Sasuke's making heat crawl up his spine. After a while of this slow pace Sasuke moved forward more and went faster, causing the blond to gasp and arch into him.

"S-so good . . . " He moaned, kissing Sasuke's sweaty chest. The raven leaned down and started kissing Naruto's neck, licking up the sweat and moaning at the taste. To Naruto it felt like the room was spinning, what looked like fog was gathering on the windows and his body was feeling pleasure at every jab. Sasuke moved fast and slow at the same pace, searching out Naruto's body from the inside. Moans floated off the walls and made their bodies vibrate. One of Sasuke's hands came up to circle the blond's leaking shaft and pump in time with his thrusts. Naruto's body went into overdrive and he whimpered as thrusted his own hips.

"So . . . Close," Sasuke whispered, speeding up even more. Naruto felt the muscles in his stomach clench as he began to feel that sweet sensation trailing down his thighs to his groin. New to the feeling, the blond did nothing to hold back his desires.

"S-Sasuke! SASUKE!" He yelled to the room. His insides melted as he came with a wail against Sasuke who was still thrusting into him. The raven felt the warmness spread all over his hand. Lifting the hand to his mouth he licked away the semen there.

"You taste great," The raven husked. He thrust a few more times before the blond's tightness caught hold of him and he came, buried deep within his blond. Naruto moaned at the warmth and clung to the raven, heaving chest against a sweaty heaving chest. Sasuke almost fell on top of him as he came down from his high. Both felt drunk and tired as they lay there basking in each others essence.

"I...I..." The blond didn't know what to say, never before had such things crossed his path in life. The new experience made him feel complete in some way. Sasuke kissed his forehead and nibbled it while breathing hotly against his skin.

"Are you all right?" He asked, moving some blond hair out of the way. The blond breathed deeply and smiled.

* * *

Hours later found them both in the garden as they walked among the flowers, discussing what happened.

"So when your castle fell, what happened, right down to the last detail," The blond said, stopping to sit on one of the garden benches. Sasuke sat next to him closely, making the blond blush as an arm circled his waist.

"What is there to tell? I woke up on a stone pile and alone. Most of my former minions either are in hiding or have found a new master to serve, but if your wondering . . . I don't regret it one bit," He stated, smiling at the blond. Naruto blinked and leaned his head against the raven's shoulder in a sigh. Both relaxed against each other in content, something suddenly though sprung into Naruto's mind.

"Hey!" He said sitting up. Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Whatever happen to Fransa, Jananzee and Yallanda?" He asked. Sasuke's mind did a flip as he too didn't know where they were. He shrugged simply and pulled his lover close.

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they are together and they are happy, just like us," He said truthfully. Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek before one again resting his head on the raven's shoulder. The summer day was bright and Sasuke this time was truly able to enjoy the sun with his blond. The wind swept his hair playfully as if a kitten was pawing at it. He closed his eyes and breathed deep.

_I wonder though, what did happen to those three?_

* * *

_Far away in a town bordering the country_

"I wonder if master ever confessed truly to his blond . . . " Fransa sighed, waving a hand in front of her face. The sun today was bright and baring down, Jananzee was nearby, playing in the sand. Yallanda looked up from standing in the water and faced Fransa.

"I'm sure master is happy with his blond, besides . . . I've been waiting years to take a vacation from that stuffy castle!" She said, flipping her wet hair off her shoulders. All three sighed and out of curiosity, Fransa summoned a crystal ball from the sand and it cast an image. A blond and a raven were sitting happily on a bench together, eyes closed and enjoying the sunny day and evening breeze. All three smiled and the ball vanished in a soft glimmer, taking the images with it.

"I think they'll be just fine. And besides . . . We'll always watch over them from afar," Jananzee said softly, playing with her sand pile. All three nodded and looked to the sky.

_It looks like a bright future indeed . . . _

_Malashee, I bless you for our happiness_

_that every day reminds me of the losses I have faced_

_and the things I have gained_

_The road ahead will be hard but we will face it together_

_a day at a time_

_thank you my lady and continue to watch over us_

_your humble servant Naruto_

_Amen._

* * *

RITUAL

THE END

**Well, the fic is over and truthfully I don't think there will be a sequel. I plan to keep on ficing so to speak, it has been a long road and I thank everyone for reading and for support, even the cool ideas ppl have given me. I went all out on the lemon and am very proud, it's my first real good one. The plot was a little twisty at times and at times not, but I am proud of myself, this is the second one I've finished besides my other YUGIOH one. See you all in my other fics! Seeya!**


End file.
